Vocaloid: Music Wars
by J.A. Hastings
Summary: ON HIATUS! What happens when the Vocaloid team has to save the world from the disappeareance of music? Miku X Kaito / Gakupo X Luka / Neru X Len /  Akaito X OC and others!
1. Some are lucky

**MeiXLi: Soooo.... this is my first Fanfic, so please be good to me * bows deeply ***

**Miku: What the hell? We are your characters for your FIRST fanfic? **

**MeiXLi: * Sweat-drops * Sorry if I screw up...**

**Kaito: Don't worry, you'll do fine...**

**Miku: You say that because you haven't read the chapter yet. * Takes out a leek, and hits Kaito with it ***

**Meiko: C'mon, don't be so bad...**

**MeiXLi: Arigatou, Meiko-sama!!!**

**Len: What's with the "sama"?**

**MeiXLi: Whatever, go Rin!**

**Rin: Mei does not own neither Vocaloid nor its characters.**

_Miku's POV_

I woke up only to realize I was late for school, _again. _Damn. Well, if I'm late I'll have Meiko cover for me, _again, _and if she screws up Kaito will save me, _again._

To sum up, this was a normal routine for me and my friends. I was a sophomore at Seika High School, a normal girl. My hobbies? Sing; that was the only thing that I liked to do apart from hanging with my friends.

"Miku! Hurry up!" My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm going mom!" I yelled back.

As I went downstairs, I realized I was missing something: my cellphone. I rushed upstairs and picked it up from my desk. I had 2 new messages. The first one was from Meiko.

_Miku, you'd better be up by now, if you aren't I swear that next time I see you I'll kill you._

_-Meiko_

Next was Kaito's:

_We have a History test today, so study as much as you can on your way here._

_-Kaito_

I gasped loudly. No time for this, let's go!

* * *

_Kaito's POV_

I hope she got the message. If not, she'll be dead meat when she fails, _again. _I wondered what was taking her so long, maybe something happened in her way here...

"Miku sure is late, huh?" Meiko asked not helping me.

"Mmm," I answered back.

Then some sounds like tripping were heard outside the classroom, and Miku entered panting hard. She was sweating like crazy, but she arrived before the teacher, that was unusual. Today might rain...

"Miku," I murmured as she reached her seat in front of me. "Why do you always come late?"

"I dunno," She said still panting, but less heavily. "It's my destiny."

I smiled to myself.

"Class," Mr. Namura said closing the classroom's door behind him. "Today we'll-" He was cut mid-sentence when Kamui Gakupo stepped in. All the girls, including Miku, started gushing over him while the guys sighed irritated. I felt the same way as them.

"What's so good about that guy, anyway?" Meiko asked. She was the only chick not bewildered by Gakupo's "charming smile".

"Ask them." I replied flatly signing the still screaming fangirls.

"Oh. My. God!" Miku said walking towards us. "This guy's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!" She screamed.

"Are you going "Kyaa! Kyaa!" again, Miku?" Meiko asked bored.

"So what if I do?! He is the best J-Pop singer in the world!" She exclaimed.

"Or so you think," I muttered under my breath but she heard me. She took a leek out of nowhere and hit me with it.

"Shut. Up." She said giving me a death glare.

_Meiko's POV_

As I watched the both of them fighting, I asked myself when will Kaito confess Miku his feelings for her; maybe he hadn't realized it yet, since he's a total moron...

"Meiko-chii!?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Luka staring at me curiously.

"Oh, Luka." I said as a greeting. "Look at the lovebirds" Luka stared at the fighting couple for a while and then giggled.

"Yeah, they show so much love!" She said sarcastically. "By the way, Rin and Len are going to go all crazy, you know? When Kaito confesses, I mean"

"Yeah, you're right." It was obvious that Len liked Miku and that Rin had feelings for Kaito.

I looked around. The class was a mess as all the days, and Gakupo was at fault. When he was there, boys discharged their ire with the teacher, so everyone did whatever they wanted; normally the girls would run towards the J-Pop idol to ask him the million daily questions. As my eyes wandered around I saw Len and Rin climbing through the window.

_Len's POV_

Miku. She was the only bright spot in that messy classroom. I walked in, not even minding the teacher and the other students. Rin followed behind me watching something past my shoulder; her eyes gloom. I followed her stare just to break my wonderful bubble, a bubble where I could only see Miku _but not her surrounding._ Kaito was smirking at her while she held him by the collar, both were blushing at something Meiko had said. We walked forward.

"Rin? Len?" Both of them asked.

Rin smiled just for Kaito.

"Hai!" She said cheerfully. I watched as she started talking calmly with him. How the hell could she do that? I couldn't see them together and not do anything!

"...don't you agree? Len? Len!!"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. Luka was looking concerned at me. She touched my face as if trying to know if I had a fever.

"I was asking if you agreed with going to check out some CD's tomorrow after school?"

"Hellz Yeah! Count me in!" I tried to sound convincing.

_Next day_

_Miku's POV_

Something was strange. Not only the students were sat in their respective seats, but also because there was a very peaceful aura. Mr. Namura hadn't arrived yet, so I guessed the reason was that Gakupo wasn't there. Wait a... Gakupo wasn't there!!!

Namura-sensei entered the classroom as I sat beside Meiko. I greeted her, and turned around, to see Kaito smiling at me.

"Ohayo, Miku-chan" He said mocking.

"Ohayo." I replied irritated. Where's Gakupo?" I asked him. His expression changed completely. He shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked bitterly.

The teacher walked in just before I could yell at Kaito. Namura started putting his papers together as we all stared at him.

He looked up and grinned. There we anime-like sparkles around him.

"Students, as you all can see, Kamui-san is not here."

Gakupo's fangirls – including me – sighed worriedly.

"He has a cold. I called his house last night, and he said he wouldn't be able to come today. I also told him some students would take today's notes and homework for him, and then deliver it to his house..."

All the girls' eyes were wide with expectation, even I was hoping the teacher would call me.

"I was about to pick, when he requested for 4 of you."

Everyone was expectant. "He chose Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku."


	2. How to react

**MeiXLi: Hellooooo, minna!**

**Miku: Ew. Why so hyper?**

**MeiXLi: Cause all the fun starts now!! * sparkle ***

**Miku: Agh, now she's sparkling...**

**Gakupo: What's going on? * smiles innocently ***

**Meiko: ...Something... * she faints 'cause she's drunk ***

**Gakupo: Something?**

**Luka: Go Google it.**

**MeiXLi: Luka! When did you get here?**

**Kaito: Just now, she came with me.**

**Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!????????**

**Rin: What the damn hell? Why was Luka with you?**

**MeiXLi: OK!!! Characters random talk's over!! Do the disclaim Len!**

**Len: Mei does not own Vocaloid nor it's characters!**

_Luka's POV_ **(A/N: Wow, first Luka POV! XD)**

I stared in shock as the teacher mentioned my name. Why me? I hadn't talk to Gakupo, not even once! Then, why?

I looked around searching for the other three people called. Miku was wide-eyed and looked as if she were about to faint, while Kaito looked mad and irritated. Meiko had a raised eyebrow looking skeptically.

The next thing I knew, Miku had passed out.

_Kaito's POV_

Great, just great. Now I had to take the popstar's notes. Damn. I picked Miku bridal style from the floor and crossed the classroom towards the door. I didn't even ask for permission; in a normal situation I would have ask, but, I was just so pissed...

I took Miku to the infirmary. The nurse made her smell alcohol, and she opened her aquamarine eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said teasingly as her eyes wondered groggily around the room.

"Good morning, Prince Charming," She said flashing an amazing smile before falling down in the bed again.

I felt myself blushing stupidly at what she just said. Well, she was confused, so...

I decided to stay with her. Half and hour passed and she still was asleep. She looked so peaceful. Normally she would be yelling and shouting as she took out her leek to hit someone with it; but now, she looked indefense.

Suddenly, a rushed impulse made me move. I stood up and took a step towards her bed. I leaned down, our lips were an inch apart –

"MIKU!!!" Damn it, Len! I sat down in the chair again, and sighed as he entered opened the curtains surrounding Miku's bed. He looked at me surprised to see me there.

_Len's POV_

He was there, sitting in the bed next to Miku's bed. I face-palmed as I thought about it more. Of course he would be here! After all, in her class, he was her only guy friend.

"Yo, Kaito!" I said trying to hide my disappointment with a fake, cheerful smile. "What happened?"

"Gakupo, that happened" He answered coldly. Good, he hated that guy too.

"Huh! I guess I kinda get your point." Miku was a big fan of that Gakupo person.

"Well, by the way, Len, today we won't be going to check CD's out."

"What? Why?" I whispered-yelled.

"We, that means Meiko, Miku, Luka and me, are going to the popstar's house to give him notes and homework, since he's sick..." He trailed off.

"I'm going" I declared without even thinking.

"Uh... I guess you can come..." He said, obviously, reluctantly.

I just smirked.

_After school, going to Gakupo's house_

_Miku's POV_

Guys. Who can understand them? Kaito was all happy when we set off to Gakupo's, until a pair of certain blonde friends came along. Len was smirking all the time as Kaito looked rather miserable. We walked down the street debating whether Amu should or shouldn't be with Ikuto **(A/N: Sorry!! I had to put it, I'm just obsessioned with Shugo Chara! XDD) **

"No, I seriously think Amuto is better than Tadamu..." Kaito said as his eyes trailed off to a Häagen-Danz ice cream parlor. He ran to it, and a second later he was back with a vanilla cone.

"How can you eat so much ice cream!? It's too cold!!" I told him frowning.

"Is it, Miku? Is it really?" he asked. **(A/N: Can you guess where did I take that phrase? :D)**

"Whatever!"I said turning the corner, they followed. We walked a few more blocks, and gawked at Gakupo's house. It was HUGE! It looked like a mansion!

Its

I pressed the button that was next to the doorbell.

"This is the Kamui residence, how can we help you?" Asked a polite feminine voice.

"Uh..." I mumbled. "We're Ga- Kamui-san's friends..." I said ignoring the others as they glared at me.

"Oh! Yes, come in please." The voice answered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" All of us thanked.

The big front door opened, and we walked in the enormous gardens in the front. Kaito and Luka were as astonished as I was to see two columns of maids and butler formed in the entrance, all of them bowed at us.

"Irashaimasen!" They greeted us politely.

A middle-aged woman came from the house's front door.

"Irashai, minna-sama" She was the lady that aanswered the doorbell. She had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Yuuki," she said bowing. "I'm Gakupo-sama's personal maid, I'm in charge of you until he arrives."

Suddenly something hit me. He wasn't home? Wasn't he supposed to be sick?

"He's not here?" Kaito asked before I could even open my mouth.

"Uh... no" Yuuki answered nervously. "But! He said you could do whatever you wanted in a especial room he prepared for you." She added as she led us into the house.

We went down a long hallway till we reached a little living room-like place. Luka was a bout to sit down in one of the chairs, when she realized we hadn't stopped walking. All of us continued strolling in the house.

After 10 minutes, Yuuki finally opened a big door. We went in without invitation, and let ourselves fall in the fancy sofas as we sighed in relief. After we gained breath – and oxygen – I stood up and walked towards an ornamented table near the door. The others moved to some other spots in the room. It was in that moment when I realized Yuuki was gone and we were all alone. I turned my attention back to the table. There was a several number of photos. My eyes widened.

In the biggest photo, a 20-year-old green haired girl in two pigtails smiled as she clinged to a handsome, midnight blue-haired man. Next to them, a pair of blonde twins made faces to the camera as two brunettes, one with short and the other with long hair, smirked. Behind them, a pinkette grabbed a purple-haired man's nose and smiled evilly. Another green-haired girl was there too. She had googles in her head.

I shuddered and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE???!!!"

**MeiXLi: And with this, ends another chapter * smiles ***

**Kaito: This one would have been better if I had gotten the chance to kiss Miku.**

**Miku: NO. FREAKING. WAY.**

**Meiko: Oh C'mon!**

**MeiXLi: Well, I'm going to explain some things. First of all, the phrase "Is it, Miku. Is it really?" was taken from Sunny with a Chance's Chad Dylan Cooper :D * smirks * Second, maybe you're asking yourself why I change POVs so much. Actually, it's because I think I can express each characters feelings better by doing so, and helps the story get a little bit more romantic AND dramatic.**

**Len: Dramatic?**

**MeiXLi: Oh, Shut up!**

**Rin, Luka and Gakupo: Something else?**

**MeiXLi: Yeah! I'm gonna include an OC (original character) in the story; she's the "brunette with long hair" I'll tell you her name when she appears, of course. And that's it!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Explain NOW!

**MeiXLi: Howdy, guys!!! I'm sorry I hadn't uploaded like, in forever! But I had some people here that didn't let me...**

**Miku: Agh...**

**Kaito: Why are you always saying that, Miku?**

**Luka: That's beacuse she hates that someones gets to be more cheerful than she is...**

**Miku: WHAT? ARE YA SAYING I'M JEALOUS?**

**Meiko: She never said th – **

**MeiXLi: Enough!!! * Everyone shuts up * Thanks, now, in this chapter Gakupo reveals the name of the two other girls in the photo!**

**Miku: * sarcastically * Woohoo.**

**MeiXLi: You're sooooo mean!!!! * cries ***

**Len: Oh C'mon! You're making the idiot cry!**

**MeiXLi: * glares at Len ***

**Rin: * sweatdrops ***

**Gakupo: Well, something else Mei?**

**MeiXLi: * stops crying, and is back to normal Tamaki-style * Well, yeah! I want to thank Halle78657 and xX-yiyi-hatsune-shion-Xx for reviewing!!! Go Kaito!**

**Kaito: MeiXLi owns nothing but her new OC!!**

_Recap, Miku's POV_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE??!!"

_Normal POV_

Everyone looked at Miku as if she were nuts.

"Uh...Miku, we came to give Gakupo his home-" Kaito started, but Miku cut him mid-sentence.

"No! I don't mean it like "in his house" but "in this photo"!!!"

"What?" They all asked frowning as they ran towards the green-haired girl. The watched the photograph in awe and obvious shock.

"What the-?" Rin asked. "That's definitely us."

"If you look closely, we look...older." Luka pointed out.

"You're right," Meiko said frowning and grinning at her older self in the photo. "But I have a very _interesting _question... Why is Miku clinging to Kaito?" She asked slyly.

Miku and Kaito gazed at each other and blushed a deep shade of red. Miku looked away.

"A-Anyways," she mumbled. "Why can we see our older selves in a photo, and who are those two strangers here?" she said signing the unknown girls.

"If both of them heard you saying that, they would be angry, you know?" A cheerful voice exclaimed. They turned around and saw Gakupo smiling widely.

"It's so good to see you, I mean, your younger selves!" They just stared at him.

"OK, start explaining, NOW!" Miku commanded him. He did as requested.

"Well, this might sound crazy and weird but... I come from another dimension."

Nobody talked.

"Are you an idiot? Who are you trying to fool?"

_Miku's POV_

I watched as Meiko yelled at him. What's going on? Is my favorite J-Pop singer mad?

"OK, where do I start...?" Gakupo asked himself.

"From the beginning." I replied. He looked at me and smiled.

"I shall do as you wish, Miku-hime." I stayed in shock at his words.

"Hime?" Rin asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, indeed." Gakupo said. "She is the princess of Yamaha, the country I come from."

"Yamaha?" **(A/N: Lol XD Iknow that's kinda ironic but I didn't have a better name :P) **Luka asked. "It's like, another planet?"

"No, it's, as I said, another dimension." Gakupo explained Luka with the warmest of the smiles. I felt my blood boiling.

"So." I said trying to get to the point and to get Luka out Gakupo's mind. "Exlain that."

He nodded.

"Sit, please."

We did as told and sat in the sofas.

"Well, I was contacted by your – and my – older selves. They told me I had to come to this Japan place, and help you with your mission. They said music would disappear if we don't do something about it."

Kaito spoke. "A world without music? For what purpose?"

"That, I don't know." Gakupo said darkly.

"So, who are these unknown people?" Rin asked.

Gakupo's face lit and walked towars the ornamented table. He picked a much more smaller photo, just with the two strangers, and showed it to us.

"This," He said as he signed the other apple-green haired girl. "is Gumi, Miku's cousin."

"Oh that explains the green hair!" Len said. Everyone but me laughed.

"Ha-ha, really funny." I said angrily.

"You have the same personality, well at least I know that." Gakupo said. "And well, the brunette here is-"

"Aizawa Akira!" Kaito yelled excitedly.

"Who?" All the girls, including me, asked.

"Aizawa Akira is a famous high school basketball player!" Len replied.

"Oh, I remember now!" Luka exclaimed. "Isn't that the guy we were watching play in the TV last week, Kaito?" She asked.

What the hell was Luka doing at Kaito's house?! I didn't know, but for some reason I felt angry, maybe because Luka was with him and not with me, when I'm supposed to be her best friend along with Meiko. **(A/N: Miku, why the hell are ya so dense? Miku: Shut. The. F***. Up!") **

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Wait a... "him" do you mean this is a boy?" I asked confused.

"'Course he is! I'm a big fan of his."

"So, who are we fighting?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"I'm not sure yet. Kaito from Yamaha's future told me he and Miku, from the future of course, will contact us when the percieve something wrong's going on."

"O-Oi!" Meiko said. "I don't trust this guy here!" She signed Gakupo.

"Oh man! Just trust him already, I mean, he has a photo of our _older selves_!He's proved his saying the truth right?" I told her.

"Still." Meiko mumbled.

"OK, don't trust him, but just go along with us."

Meiko shrugged and smiled. "Hai hai, ojou-sama"

"You see! Your personalities hadn't changed! That's really good!" Gakupo shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Luka demanded. She was being pretty bitchy with Gakupo.

"Well, in Yamaha, Meiko called Miku 'ojou-sama' when she was stressed." He grinned. "Now, let's move on to what will help us finish the enemies." He said as he strolled to the ornamented table, and opened the biggest drawer. He took out of it a huge box. He looked at him startled.

"W-What's this?" I managed to ask.

He didn't answer, but instedd opened it, revealing us what was inside.

**MeiXLi: Sooooooooooooooooorry it was so short!!! But I wanted to update already!!**

**Kaito: Oh man! That's your reason?**

**Meiko: Pretty lame, right?**

**Rin and Len: Yep.**

**MeiXLi: Shut. Up !**

**Miku: Why do you always leave clifflies!??? They stress me!!**

**MeiXLi: That's because I LOVE THEM!!**

**Luka: * mutters * Freak...**

**MeiXLi: Oi! I heard that!**

**Luka: I know, you were supposed to hear, idiot!**

**Kaito: Fine already, let her go.**

**MeiXLi: Kaito!!! * shines with gratitude ***

**Kaito: I'll be the one to finish her off.**

**SHOCK!**

**MeiXLi: * runs from Kaito * NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Miku: Till the next one!**


	4. The Future and The Enemy

**MeiXLi: Hey, Hey Hey!!! How are you guys?! * smile ***

**Miku: Fine.**

**Ren: Good.**

**Rin: The same as Len.**

**Meiko: Normal...**

**Kaito & Luka: .....**

**Gakupo: Excited!!!**

**MeiXLi: Woah, it's good to know that at least someones's happy.**

**Miku: Idiot,**

**MeiXLi: Hai, Miku-sama.**

**Miku: Start the story already!**

**MeiXLi: OK... This is a looooooooong chapter, and so many things happen!!!! Luka; have something to say?**

**Luka: Mei owns nothing but Aizawa Akira.**

**MeiXLi: * Makes a "Yay!" Nagihiko-Rhythm style * Let's get started!!**

_Recap, Miku's POV_

"W-What's this?" I managed to ask.

He didn't answer, but instead opened it, revealing us what was inside.

_

* * *

_

_Kaito's POV_

Inside the box, there were a several number of colorful, perfect-shaped rocks; six to be exact. Gakupo placed the aquamarine one in Miku's hands.

"W-What's this?" She asked again.

"That is the source of your power." Gakupo replied smiling sweetly. Damn him and his stupid smiles. "As you can see, Do has accepted you."

"Do?" Miku asked confused. I looked back at the rock in her hands, it was glowing. Miku's eyes widened. The rock floated in the air and a pop was heard, revealing a small figure.

A small version of Miku **(A/N: ...with the clothes Miku normally wears...) **smiled wickedly at our astonishment.

"Hi, minna!" She said, winking. "I'm** Do**ki, and I'm Miku-chii's power!" She smirked again.

Nobody talked.

"E-Eto... what just happened?" I asked totally confused. Gakupo just smiled at Do and Miku. "OI! What's going on?" I tried again. He ignored me, and took in his hands the midnight blue one. I hadn't realized he was walking towards me, until I felt something in my hands. I looked down, and found the rock glowing.

Not only I felt my body warming, but also as if a spark of happiness had burst in my heart. I felt the sudden rush of hugging Miku, singing, playing basketball and teasing Len; all at once.

My body went back to normal and I raised my head only to find a minuscule version of myself smirking at me.

"Ore wa, **Re**mi" He said. **(A/N: Do, Re and the others wear the clothes the Vocaloid wear. :P) **"I'm Kaito's power!"

I just stared at him with big eyes. "O-Oi, ch-chotto ma-"

"Here!" Gakupo told Len and Rin, Luka and Meiko giving them the butterscotch, yellow, pink and red rock respectively. The rocks glowed as Miku's and mine.

Four other chibi version of them floated in their faces.

"Boku wa, **Mi**zu" One of the blondes, the male-looking, told Len.

The other blonde flew to Rin. "Atashi wa, **Mi**yu"

"Watashi wa, **Fa**riza." The pinkette said as Luka raised her eyebrows.

Meiko watched confused as her chibiself floated towards her. "Atashi wa,** Sol**edad!" She chanted.

"Eh... Gakupo? Who are these freaks?" I heard Len ask.

"Hey! We're not freaks, you freak!" Mizu yelled at Len.

"Mizu-oniichan, calm down, please." The other blonde, Miyu I think, said.

"At least is good to know they had the same reactions as their otherselves." Soledad added smiling.

"Hey! Cut it with the otherselves thi-"

"Hey, don't you think you're forgetting something, Gakupo-dono?" A small voice asked behind Gakupo. He turned around and nodded.

"Come here, **Fa**kimaru **(A/N: I made up that name... ;P)" **As he talked, another tiny creature that looked just as Gakupo, but wearing a kimono-like outfit, came floating.

"Watashi wa, Fakimaru. Yoroshiku ne." He said politely. The other floating things started fangirl-screaming as all of them made a circle and hugged each other. We stared in shock.

"They are called the Music Spirits **(A/N: Kinda copied from Yumeiro Patissiere... :D)" **Gakupo sat down again. "As they said by themselves, they are each of our power. They will help to fight the enemies."

I was the only one able to speak. "It...looks like they know each other..." My eyes wandered where the Music Spirits were. They we all talking, some hugging and two of them, Miku and mine's were fighting and throwing things at each other. It reminded me a lot to us...

"Yeah, since they were yours, I mean your other selves', they do." Gakupo answered.

"What now?" Luka asked. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing just wait."

"For what?"

"For Kaito and Miku, of course."

_

* * *

_

_Luka's POV_

I looked at Miku and Kaito with my eyebrows raised.

"Well, what are you gonna tell us?" I asked them. They both looked quite confused. I glared back at Gakupo with a deep frown.

"I-I never said it would be _this _Kaito and _this _Miku." He said. My eyes were big as the others gawked. Suddenly another bright light like the one from the Music Spirits shone in the room. I tried to gaze past it, and saw Fakimaru holding an old mirror. "It's time, Gakupo-dono!"

"OK! Put it down!"

Fakimaru did as told and gently put the mirror down so that the part that shows the reflection would be facing the roof. My eyes were even bigger this time as a tall figure emerged from it. I would be able to recognize my best boy friend even if he were an 80-year-old granpa. The Kaito that had just appeared was much taller than now, and his hair was a little bit longer; but that wasn't all. An older version of Miku was holding Kaito's hand. Her hairstyle and everything was the same, though her girl factions had changed into a woman's. The two looked like newlyweds. Wait! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

_

* * *

_

_Miku's POV_

I looked at my olderself's hand as it clutched Kaito's. What the-? Wait a minute, WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"Kaito! Miku!" Gakupo said happily. "You are here!!"

The older Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh. You're seeing us, aren't ya?" He smirked. I blushed. This Kaito was SMEXY!!! OMG! Wait a minute again... I'M TALKING ABOUT KAITO, AREN'T I? HOW CAN I TALK CRAP LIKE THAT?

"Hey! Don't. Be. Mean!" My olderself said punching him in the head.

"Ow!" He winced. "Why are you always like that? How can you hit your husband?" He told her as if she were crazy. "Seriously, you'll kill me someday, woman!"

"Sh-Shut. Up!" She yelled back, completely embarrased.

All I could do was stare at them. It wasn't long till they noticed Kaito's and I's expression of shock, and total confusion. They mirrored our faces and Gakupo sighed loudly. He mouthed an "oops" and I fainted, _again._

_

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

"Honestly, what's with this girl?"

Miku opened her eyes to find her head resting in Kaito's lap. Her eyes widened and she screamed blushing.

"D-Don't come near me, pervert!" She yelled.

"What the-? Pervert?" He asked at her. "Stay away!" She shrieked.

And the chasing started.

"Mik-"

"NOOO!"

"Miku wai-"

"WAHHH!!"

"I'm tired of this!!!! Someone say something to the lovebirds, please!" Meiko shouted. Miku hadn't realized both, her and Kaito, weren't alone. She looked around and saw Luka smiling while Gakupo was trying to hold a laugh. Len and Rin were both in their emo corner as the Music Spirits floated next to the grown-up couple from the mirror.

Miku remembered everything that had happened before she fainted, and blushed the deepest shade of red in the world.

"Man! Just come here and sit down silently, 'kay?" Kaito asked in a small voice; he was blushing too. He walked towars a sofa and sat down.

"O-OK" Miku answered as she took her sit next to him. She didn't have eyes for anyone but her olderself.

"Well," older-Miku started. "You weren't supposed to er-- hear that..." She said smiling nervously.

"Alright..." Miku answered. "Don't worry, for-forget it."

Silence.

"Well!" Gakupo said as he made the others jump for the sudden energy in his voice. "We're not here to discuss this, we're here to know who our enemy is."

He looked at the older Kaito.

"'_Empire_', that's the name of the association that wants the music to disappear." The older-Kaito explained. "The purpose is not yet clear, and the boss is unknown, but all we are sure about is that they'll sent here some 'agents' in order to finish you up. Of course, we outnumber them, but still, the power is equal."

Silence again.

"Count me in." Kaito said raising his hand. The older Miku smiled warmly at him.

"Me too." Len and Rin said coming from their emo corner. The news about the other Kaito and other Miku being married shocked them completely. Though the fact that both of them were a couple, neither Miku nor Kaito had had time to think or even discuss about it, but there would be time for it.

"I'm in. I don't have anything else to do anyway." Luka added trying to sound uninterested.

"Alright, whatever... I'll do it." Meiko said grinning.

"Miku?" Gakupo asked looking at her in the eye.

What else was there? Miku had two options: Decline and continue her boring and repetitive life or accept and see what fate was preparing for her. Of course there were be pros and cons, but is there a reason to say no? Is there a reason to say no to save one of the most important things to her: music? NO. She spoke weakly.

"I'm in."

* * *

_Still, Normal POV_

"Hey! What are you doing?" Akaito asked exalted as he saw Haku aiming for a knife.

"Life's worthless..." She replied before fainting.

"Oh Man! Why does this always happen?" Neru and Akaito picked Haku up, and lied her in the bed in the new aparment they were living in now.

"When will the others come?" Neru asked.

Akaito frowned. "I'm not sure. The boss said they weren't necessary for now." He tipped his chin with his index finger thoughtful.

Neru shrugged and Haku woke up.

"Ara, ara" She mumbled. "Sorry for doing that again..."

Akaito's frown lighted. "It's...ok, I guess. You're always doing that anyways."

"Nee, Akaito, what do you know about your cousin in this world?" Haku murmured while taking the glass of water in the table next to the bed.

Akaito stayed quiet.

"Nothing much."

**Miku: Man! Why am I married to this guy? * points Kaito with a finger ***

**MeiXLi: * sweatdrops ***

**Rin: Well, well, looks like Miku will hunt you down forever because of that.**

**MeiXLi: Arigatou, Rin, you're a lot of help...**

**Len: Oi! Stop been sarcastic with my sister!!!!!**

**Luka: * yawns * Shut up, I'm sleepy...**

**Gakupo: Hai.**

**Kaito: Well, bye minna, till the next one.**

**MeiXLi: Yay!**

Luka's POV

Kaito's POV

Normal POV

Miku's POV


	5. Reflections and Akira

**MeiXLi: Man! I'm tired!!!**

**Kaito: -_-**

**Len: ...**

**Miku: WHAT'S WITH THE SILENCE?!**

**Rin: Shut the hell up! We were taking a nap!**

**Miku: LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!!**

**Luka: Ok, stop it already!!**

**Gakupo: * comes in eating ice-cream ***

**Kaito: Where. The. Hell. Did. You. Got. That. Ice-cream. From? * death glare ***

**Gakupo: Oops! * Runs as Kaito follows him ***

**MeiXLi: * sweatdrops * Well, as for news... I guess there's nothing, I don't own Vocaloid nor it's characters!! Let's go to the chapter!!**

_Miku's POV_

I woke up. A dream? Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!! I ran to the kitchen and had breakfast. It was Sunday 7 in the morning, and I, Hatsune Miku, who never wakes up early was awake because of some strange dream.

"You think that was a dream, don't you?" A sweet and familiar voice murmured in my ear.

"WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" I screamed as Doki approached me. So that was not a dream?

"No, it wasn't" Doki replied smiling weakly.

"Wait!!! How did you-?"

"I can read your mind Miku-chii, all the Music Spirits can read their bearers mind since they are actually one"

_What. The. Hell? How can that be? _I thought to myself. _I must be real sleepy cause I'm imagining weird flying things._

"I'm not in your imagination! Why don't you believe me?" Doki shrieked irritated.

"AHHH!!! DON'T MESS WITH MY HEAD!!" I shouted back at her.

She sighed deeply and flew towards a drawer next to the microwave. She opened it and took out an small box. I recognized it as soon as I saw it.

"Hey! That's my-"

I couldn't finish because I saw her taking out a tiny china plate I used to play with when I was a kid. I blushed embarrassed as Doki smiled smugly at me.

"How did you know it was there?"

Her smile widened.

"I told you I could read your mind."

"But, that wasn't in my mind at the moment!!"

"Still. I can read your thoughts _and _memories."

HOLY CRAP.

"So... why did ya take that out?" I asked feeling like an idiot.

"To eat, of course!"

"What the-?" I stopped mid-sentence. "Alright." I said sighing and giving up. _I mean, I'm discussing with something my head made up, so there's no freaking way my china will be-_

"I'M NOT IN YOUR IMAGINATION!! GO TO YOUR FREAKING ROOM TO FREAKING THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!!!"

She pushed me through the kitchen's door, and locked it.

My jaw dropped and I tried to shout her a comeback, but decided to do as told and go back to my room. In my way, I passed the telephone, where I saw a note.

_Miku,_

_Papa and Mama are out with your brother! We'll be back tomorrow night, so if you're going out give us a call ok?_

Shock.

They... left me, _again._

I sighed once more, they used to do that often.

"_Again, _huh?" I asked myself as my feet moved by themselves upstairs. My bed was still unmade, so I jumped in, and covered myself up to the head with the sheets and the duvet, and yesterday started replaying in my head.

I had seen a photo of our older selves and two other unknown people. Gakupo, who was my favorite idol had told me – in his freaking house – he was from another dimension. He then had taken a wooden old-looking box and had placed a different color rock in each of our hands. And some kind of strange floating things had popped as the rock glowed magically; and when I thought that was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen, our older-versions appeared from a mirror exclaiming they were married.

I blushed.

Man! Kaito and I married? Was that even posible? Kaito was just a friend... right? I always fight with him, we're never in sync; he was the moon, mysterious, quiet – when necessary – and beautiful... while I was the sun, cheerful, expanding my rays of happiness all over the place. We are really different.

But why?

Why do I feel tight in my chest whenever I think about this matter?

No answer.

I can't see us, Kaito and I, together like that couple; though they seemed to have our same personality. I shouldn't be thinking about this, I'll go to sleep again, and forget all this crap.

I heard a groan coming from the kitchen. _Ha! Take __**that **__mind-reader flying thing! _I thought as I remembered Doki or whatever that chibi was called had read everything I had been meditating about.

Well, off to sleep...

_Akira's POV_**(A/N: Yay! At last!! :D)**

"Rei!" I called as my Music Spirit approached me with a sad face.

"Man! I wanted that ice-cream!" **Re**i groaned loudly.

"Whatever, I don't want you to eat that before me." I told him with a smirk forming in my lips. Rei gave me a death glare.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that to me!"

I raised my left eyebrow. "Hai, hai. I know."

I was waiting for him to snap at me like he always used to do, but instead, he gasped and opened his eyes wide.

"Oi...Rei! Oi!" I moved my hand in his face. I heard some giggles, and saw two girls looking weirdly at me for talking to nothing.

I grabbed Rei, and took him with me to my mansion. By the time I arrived, it was 12:00 m, so in an hour it would be lunch. As I opened the front door with my key, two rows of maids appeared welcoming their 'young master'.

Man! Just fuck off somewhere.

"Yeah, thanks for welcoming me again like every time I come back..." I said lazily. My feet crossed the giant garden with the Koi (a type of Japanese fish) lake and realized I was doing too much noise, and if I wanted to get pass my mother without being discovered I had to tip-

"A-ki-ra." I heard the familiar voice of my mother behind me. My own eyes were huge as I turned around to see her holding her naginata. She was in her usual kimono, since she was a known Japanese dancer **(A/N: Sorry if there's too much Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko + Shugo Chara! Influence here, but I just couldn't help it, sorry again.) **andlady.

"Where. Were. You?" She asked as a black aura surrounded her.

_* Flashback *_

"_Akira, remember, slow and without noise." Rei murmured in my ear as I tried to escape from my mother's claws. _

"_It's 2:00 in the morning, I don't think even the maids and butlers are up to see me off." I muttered back as an smirk attempted to form._

"_You're right, now your oh-so-crazy mother won't make you dance again..." He trailed off and shivered at the memory of myself dancing to the melodical japanese music. I had had to put on a kimono._

"_Well, let's go before she wakes up." I told him as I jumped to a tree and climbed it to get through the wall separating my household with the street. _

_'I'm off ' I told myself._

_* End of Flashback *_

"M-Mom! Uh... BYE!" I said nervously as I jumped and climbed everything I could to get her off me.

"A.....KI.......RA!!!!!!" She shouted as she followed me into the house, and then into a looooooong hallway.

"Oh my," I heard a maid mutter. "They're at it again."

Nobody is gonna save me, no one... WAIT RIGHT THERE, THERE _IS _SOMEONE!!!

"Pop!!!"

My dad's face popped from one of the opened paper doors as he read the newspaper.

"You called?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"HELP!!!!" I yelled. He got the message and took out his katana to confront my mom. He stepped in front of me showing me his back.

"Misaki." He said seriously.

"Shouta." She just looked at him and then gave him a death glare.

And the fight started.

"Thanks dad." I smirked and get out of all their shouting and fighting and.... everything. I went upstairs.

"Rei," I said as I closed my bedroom's door. "Now talk."

He looked at the floor miserably.

"They... the others, got their Music Spirits."

**MeiXLi: Yay! So happy because Akira appeared!!**

**Akira: Wooo.**

**Kaito: Huh, Akira is mean even to you.**

**MeiXLi: Arigatou, Kaito...**

**Kaito: Hai, hai.**

**Miku: Till the next one!**


	6. What should we do?

**MeiXLi: Yo!!**

**Miku: WHY DID YOU TAKE SOOO LONG TO UPDATE??!!**

**MeiXLi: Sooooo sorry!! But I had to make a speech for a ceremony at my school!!!!**

**Kaito: Ceremony?**

**MeiXLi: Yeah, I took an English exam called PET, is a Cambridge exam, and I got 90 out of 100, and since I was the one with the best score, I had to say something the day they were gonna give us our diplomas!!**

**Luka: Congrats, then.**

**Gakupo: Congratulations, Mei-chii!! 8 years of studying English helped!**

**MeiXLi: Yeah * sob * so happy...**

**Akira: Oi, can we go on with the story?**

**MeiXLi: Yay! Go Gumi!!!**

**Gumi: MeiXLi doesn't own Vocaloid nor it's characters except for Akira!**

**Akira: I ROCK FOR BEING AN OC!!!**

_Akira's POV_

_Recap_

"Rei," I said as I closed my bedroom's door. "Now talk."

He looked at the floor miserably.

"They... the others, got their Music Spirits."

_End of Recap_

I stared at Rei speechless.

"No way..." I murmured.

Rei flew to me. "Yes way."

"But I haven't made my decision yet! What am I gonna say? That I don't know if I'll join or not?" I angrily stomped my foot on the floor. "The older me told me I had to think carefully about what I was going to do, but I. Don't. Know. What. To. Do!!!"

"Man! Chill out! Sit down and breathe, alright?" Rei was wide-eyed and looked about to explode. I walked towards my bed and sat down tiredly.

"OW!!!"

I jumped up startled by the scream and turned around to find Gumi getting out of the sheets of my bed. She looked sleepy. Her apple-green hair was all messed up. She frowned at me, mouth hanging open.

"What did you do that for?!?" She shouted, and threw a pillow in my face.

"Hey, hey, hey. What the _hell_ are you doing here, _again_?" I asked her thwoing the pillow back at her. It hit her hard in the head making her fall backwards. Good, I hope it hurts.

She stood up, and staggered to a nearby chair.

"Can't your best girlfriend come to visit you?" She said as she sat.

"Whatever." I walked to the mirror and reached for my shirt.

"Can we do girl stuff today?"

"Why would I want to do such a crap?" Everytime she asked that, I got really irritated.

"That's 'cause you are..." I took off my shirt as she talked, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"...a girl."

I stared at my reflection. My eyes unconciously moved down to my chest where I had bands wrapped all over my torso.

Yes, indeed. I was a girl, actually a crossdressing girl.

Gumi sighed.

"Can you remind me why I let you crossdress?"

I sighed too.

"Because you're my best friend, and you know I _LOVE_ basketball."

"If I were you, I wouldn't give up on my gender for a sport..."

"But luckily, you're not me." I said grinning at her. Her eyesbrows pulled together once more. She groaned.

"Oh C'mon! We both know your parents were totally against it..."

"I know, but I told Pop I loved basketball more than anything in my life when I was 13, and he reluctantly accepted... that's what counts, he gave me an OK..."

I put on another t-shirt. We stayed in silence for a while until she broke it.

"I heard about the others..."

"Yeah, do you have your decision?"

She frowned slightly. "I don't know..."

"Then we're the same bud." I patted her shoulder friendly. " I still dunno. Don't ya think we should discuss this?"

She made a face and walked towards the window. She opened it.

"LANA!! DRAG YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!!!"

I sweatdropped. "Man..." I murmured under my breath.

Gumi's Music Spirit came in from the window rubbing her eyes. When she spotted Gumi in the room she snapped.

"Gumi. You. Baka!!!" She glomped towards Gumi but she stopped her with her hand.

"You're noisy!! Shut up! We need to discuss something."

_Akaito's POV_

I walked down a nearly deserted street. The only "house" there was this huge mansion. I had received orders of keeping an eye on the guy that lived here.

A green-haired girl came out of the front door.

"Come back, please, Gumi-sama." A maid said.

"Arigatou, Yume." She replied and walked away.

"Daisuke, they're gone." My Music Spirit came flying from under my hoodie.

"I see that. Let's go!" I nodded and swiftly jumped up to the wall and tresspassed it easily. There was an enormous garden there, with a koi lake and loads of Sakura trees. Where was I going to start?

"Now what?" I asked angrily at myself.

"Why don't you jump to that window over there?" Daisuke signed to the second floor.

"Alright. Here we go." He hid again. I reached for the window and stood on the frame.

There was the Akira guy, laying on his bed with big green headphones on his ears. The music was so loud that I could hear the singer humming '_for some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter-' _**(A/N: Song: Viva la Vida Artist: Coldplay Don't own!!) **He was looking to the wall on his right, so I decided to enter. I tip-toed to his closet, aiming to get something important from there... when I felt something sharp on my neck. I looked down to it and figured it was a _naginata. _

"Who are you?" A low voice asked on my ear. My eyes moved unconciously to my left side and found _him. _

"E-Eto…" I mumbled.

"Don't you dare move." He said grimly.

"Ok, ok, just... let go!" Akira removed the naginata and twirled me around. He held me by the collar and pulled me so close to him that our noses were almost touching.

"What member of the yakuza sent you?"

I stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me! Answer properly!" He shook me.

"I- I wasn't sent by the yakuza, I..." I tried to think of something I could say to cover myself, but I couldn't find anything! CRAP. "I-"

"I know! You are that guy I saw in a photo the other Akira gave me..."

I was stunned. The older Akira had a photo of me? That means he told him about me being the enemy.

"I'm Akaito." I said trying to sound confident. "I'm... a friend." I said smiling nervously. He raised an eyebrow. How could this guy be sooo beautiful?

...

HOLY CRAP!!! I'M TALKING ABOUT A GUY!!

I gulped. Akira just stood there.

"I guess that if sh-he showed me a photo of you, that means you're an ally... right?"

"Um, yeah."

After a minute, he took out his hand. I took it, and we handshook.

"Well, then." He sat down on his bed, and put on his headphones. Seconds later, he was singing again. He had such a great voice! Too girly, but great.

He looked at me skeptically and took off his headphones.

"Are ya still here?"

Ha, Hiroshima slang. **(A/N: Please, imagine Akira talks in Hiroshima slang, also known as yanki or yankee slang.)**

"Yeah, you never told me to leave... yankee." I smirked.

A dark aura surrounded him as his bangs covered his eyes. He stood up and raised his head so I could see the death glare he was giving me.

_A maid's POV_

I was sweeping the front door when I heard a loud shriek.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!"

Then something flew from the young master's **(A/N: Akira made all of them call her as a guy.) **bedroom to the sky and then appeared an anime-like sparkle, like that one that appears when Team Rocket flies into the sky. I think it was a guy...

Well, let's keep sweeping.

**MeiXLi: Well, that's it for now.**

**Akira: Awesome. I appear a lot.**

**Gakupo, Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Luka and Meiko: What happened with us????**

**Gumi: Sorry, minna...**

**MeiXLi: I wanted Akaito to appear already, so I decided this was the beginning of a new relationship * wink, wink; nudge, nudge ***

**Akaito: Damn you...**

**Akira: Well, please R & R!!**


	7. First Attack

**MeiXLi: Sorry I hadn't written in sooo long, but I had a major writer's block and didn't know what to write.**

**Miku: Fuck you.**

**Kaito: Hey, watch your language!**

**Miku: I don't care!**

**Luka and Len: * sigh ***

**Meiko: Whatever, can we move on?**

**MeiXLi: First I have to say that any song in this chapter does not belong to me. OK, go Akira!**

**Akira: Mei does not own neither Vocaloid nor its characters!**

**Akaito: Enjoy.**

_Gumi's House_

_Gumi's POV_

I sat down in my bed bored.

"I want to eat something."

"Like I care."

I picked up a pen from the headboard, and threw it at Akira. She jumped up.

"Hey! What's with you throwing pens at me?"

I groaned and put a pillow in my face.

"Lana, Rei, can you bring us water?"

"Yeah, right." Rei mocked as Lana giggled.

"Do it...NOW." Akira said and I could feel the dark aura surrounding her. I chuckled after the Music Spirits left. Akira took the pillow of my head. She was frowning slightly.

"Are you OK?" I asked sitting up.

"Do you really think the decision we took... is the correct?"

I sighed deeply. I couldn't answer to that question, not truthfully at least. Akira and I had discussed over the join-the-Vocaloid-team-to-save-the-world issue, and agreed to not help. There were 7 other people, I guess they'll do fine.

"Just shut up, OK? We said we'll drop it. Now, why don't we start to do our homework?" I asked seriously. Akira and I stared at one another for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, like _I _would actually do my homework. What do you say about going to the mall? I need a new basketball and we could eat ice-cream there!" Akira smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!"

_Empire's Flat _

_Neru's POV_

"HAKUUUUU!"

"What?" She shouted and fainted. I sighed and ran to her picking her up and dropping her on the bed. She stood there motionless.

"I'm tired too, I'll go and sleep." Aria murmured. "If there are news, tell my dummy owner to wake me up." She signed Haku.

"I'm back." Akaito crossed the door and fell on the couch as Daisuke and Sapphire opened a drawer and took out small teacups. I walked to him and sat on the couch's arm.

"Hey." I smiled. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "How was you 'investigation'?"

He sighed.

"Um... fine, I guess. If you don't count that, that Akira guy nearly kills me with his freaking naginata, I think is fine!" He said too cheerfully.

I laughed. "So, you had fun?"

"Kinda." He answered casually. Haku moaned and I turned to look at her. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I always faint, but you know I'm weak." She said.

"Haku, we know, so don't worry." Akaito said looking tired. "By the way, Neru, did you go and kept an eye on... what's their name again?"

"Kagamine Len and Rin." I said flatly. "And yes, yes I did."

"So, how was it?" Haku asked interested.

_*Flashback *_

_I stepped on a high branch in an apple tree. I adjusted my disguise and looked at myself in a little pocket mirror. My hair was in two loose ponytails and my amber eyes were covered by a pair of square-shaped glasses. I didn't look bad, but I definitely preferred not wearing them._

"_Damn you, Rin! Where the hell are Mizu and Miyu?"_

"_How should I know? Maybe they went out!"_

_I frowned at them. So these are the Kagamine siblings... kinda noisy, aren't they? I watched as they continued fighting because of their Music Spirits._

"_Neru-chan, what do we do now?" I looked at my shoulder and saw Sapphire smiling at me._

"_I don't know." I muttered. She nodded and flew to the window. My eyes widened and I tried calling her back, but she ignored me._

_SLAM!_

"_If you find them, tell them they're dead!" Kagamine Len yelled at the door his sister had just closed. He sighed. I stared at him for a couple of minutes dazed – he _was _handsome – until he climbed the little ladder his bed had to go to the bed on top, and threw himself in it covering his face with the duvet. Then I realized Sapphire was inside the bedroom hiding behind a lamp. She looked horrified and scared._

_Damn it._

_I entered the room sneakily, trying to make no sound so he wouldn't notice my presence, and grabbed Sapphire who was now looking at herself in a mirror, she didn't look afraid anymore. I reached for the window slowly until I heard a gasp. I turned around and found Len gaping at me._

"_Who-who-?" He stuttered and frowned confused. Then his eyes focused in Sapphire who was being wrapped in my right hand._

"_You-you have a Music Spirit?" He shrieked._

_I felt as shivers went down my spine. What now? Well, I have to lie._

"_Um...I-I.. my name is Naka." I said. He continued staring. "I-I'm not stealing anything!"_

_With that, he relaxed. Wow, he actually believed me._

"_Sooo, you're one of us? I mean, you'll fight Empire?" He asked sitting down in the floor. My legs gave up and I fell sighing._

"_Um, no. I... have a Music Spirit because my father was a pianist and I play the piano too. People with musical abilities have them, y'know?" I said smiling oh-so-cheerfully. Really, I swear I'm sure there are freaking sparkles surrounding me._

"_Oh, that's great!" He replied. He seems like a good kid, a _very _handsome kid. "Oh, and what were you doing in my room?"_

_I signed Sapphire with my finger. "Her fault. She entered by the window."_

_He laughed._

"_Well, I gotta go." I said. He waved and I jumped down and ran to the flat._

_*End of Flashback *_

"You disguised yourself? Why didn't I think of that?" Akaito face palmed. I giggled.

"That's because you are an idiot." Daisuke said sipping his tea.

"An Idiot!" Sapphire smirked evilly.

"Yay." Aria remarked bored.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"But she did a good job!" Haku smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I whispered. I looked at Akaito who was in his emo corner. "I'm sure the Akaito from Yamaha is smarter!"

He turned to give me a death glare. "Shut up."

"By the way, guys, today is our first attempt of finishing them off, right?" Haku asked as she put a burrito in the microwave. Both Akaito's and my eyes widened. I totally forgot!

"Let's go!" Akaito yelled as he exited the flat dragging Haku. I started to follow them until I got an idea. If Akira had seen Akaito without a disguise...

I ran to my closet and searched for something to make Akaito different. I found a mask.

_You'll thank me later, Akaito._

_Karaoke_

_Miku's POV_

"-_I want your romance, I want you revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! Oohhh!" _

Everyone stared at Meiko.

"Kaito, can't you stop her? She's drunk!" Luka glared at Kaito for the 20th time. Kaito just laughed.

"Oh, c'mon! This is hilarious!" Len and Kaito roared with laughter once again. I rolled my eyes. I looked away wondering where the Music Spirits were and saw purple box-like thing with a tiny door on the side. I moved closer and heard music inside. I knocked on the door and waited.

It opened.

"Fakimaru what took you so- Oh, Miku-chii! What's up?" Doki smiled. I raised an eyebrow. She laughed nervously and signed me inside the box. I peeked through and saw Soledad singing Carameldansen on a small stage. There was also a lot of lights. In the middle, the other music spirits danced and sang, and even made the rock sign.

"Wow. So Soledad is drunk too?" I looked back at Doki. She sighed.

"She drank a whole bottle of sake. I know I should have stopped her but-"

"AHHHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

I ran to the door and opened it as the others ran to me. There were a lot of people running in the hallway towards the exit. I looked the other way and saw a wall bursting to reveal three people floating in the air: two girls, one guy. One of the chicks wore a black skirt and gray vest with yellow borders, and a yellow tie. She had her blonde hair piled up in a side ponytail and had black boots and black and yellow sleeves-like things starting from her forearm.

The other one had a gray top – showing her stomach – and black pants. She wore a purple tie and had her gray hair tied in a loose ponytail that went down to her legs.

The guy was wearing a long jacket with red borders and black pants. A red scarf was around his neck and his reddish hair was messy. The three of them had headphones, but the guy had a mask covering his face.

Our eyes widened at the sight.

"Man, what the hell?" I heard Kaito exclaim The guy's head moved towards him and he smirked. He raised his hand red fire came from it. The ball of fire hit the floor, and we all fell backwards. I stood up and helped Rin.

"Miku-chii, it's time!" I jerked my head, and saw Doki glowing. I frowned at her confused.

"Wha-?"

"Hatsune Miku-chii, activate!" Suddenly, I felt myself warming up and floating. I looked at myself and saw my clothes were changing into a black skirt and gray vest with a green tie and the sleeve-like thing. I had thigh-length black boots. I smiled as headphones appeared in my head. I descended back to the ground.

"Vocaloid N° 1, activated!"

**MeiXLi: HAAAA! Cliff hanger!**

**Miku: You're mean.**

**Kaito: Look who's talking...**

**Miku: Don't mess with me!**

**Akira: Oh c'mon! Just shut up.**

**Akaito: Why are you here?**

**Akira: Uh... the idiot typed me here?**

**MeiXLi: Yeah the idiot... hey! Isn't the idiot... me?**

**Luka: Ha ha ha 'course.**

**MeiXLi: ...fuck you all...**

**Gakupo: Ohhh.... she's swearing...**

**Gumi: Baka.**

**MeiXLi: ENOUGH!**

***Silence ***

**MeiXLi: Thanks, now I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for not updating in sooo long. Now, please R & R!**


	8. The Stolen Abilities

**MeiXLi: I'm back! **

**Akira: Damn it.**

**Kaito: What's wrong?**

**Akira: She's back! That's what's wrong!**

**Kaito: * sweatdrops ***

**MeiXLi: Well, now, introducing a new friend! Andrea aka Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: Hello! Mei, did you read Vampire Knight's Chapter 61? TELL ME YOU DID!**

**MeiXLi: Well I did but didn't understand much, you know I don't like Vampire Kni-**

**Yuuki: Don't you dare say that! VK ROCKS!**

**Miku: Whatever.**

**MeiXLi: She's here!**

**Miku: Meh. On with the story, alright? She owns nothing...**

**MeiXLi: ...except for Akira!**

_Recap_

"Vocaloid N° 1, activated!"

_End of Recap_

_Kaito's POV_

I watched astonished as Miku's clothes changed. She was smiling too cheerfully – even for her – but after a second she frowned disgusted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Oh joy, she's back to normal. Can you sense the sarcasm? Well, I can.

"Kaito, let's go!" I turned around and saw the flying thing called Remi smirking at me excitedly. Man, don't tell me that-

"Oh no no no no no, NOOO!"

Too late. "Shion Kaito, activate!"

I, myself, floated in the air as my clothes changed into a long white, orange and blue coat with brown pants and a blue scarf appeared around my neck. My mouth moved by itself and said. "Vocaloid N° 2, activated!"

The others stared at their own Music Spirits as they shouted their names. Soon after, all of them descended.

Luka was wearing a gray vest and had headphones. "Vocaloid N° 7, activated!"

"Vocaloid N° 3 and 4, activated!" Len and Rin shouted. They had almost matching clothes, with black shorts, and yellow accessories.

Meiko looked dumbfounded as she looked at herself in red. She had the number 09 tattooed in her arm. Gakupo didn't look confused or shocked, and then I realized he hadn't changed at all.

"Why are you still the same?" Miku yelled at him. He smiled sadly.

"'Cause I'm not Fakimaru's owner anymore." We frowned confused. "I'm the Gakupo from Yamaha, remember? I'm dead so I can't-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hang on a minute. What do you mean by 'I'm dead.'" I asked.

"Well, I'm from the past so-"

Everyone screamed. "WHAT?"

"Enough talking, and more action." The blonde girl with the side ponytail said. "You'll talk about that later, now make way so that we can beat the shit out of you."

I glanced over at Miku and saw her glaring like crazy at her. This is no good.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Her eyes flamed with madness. Oh my God, she's gonna explode.

Miku unconsciously lifted her arms, and cupped her hands as green light appeared in between.

She screamed. "Oh you're sooo screwed! Music Lighting!" And the light in her hands shot to them. I could see little music notes there.

I looked at Rei who was next to me. "Do I get an attack?"

He smiled. "You have to feel it. You have to feel the need of protecting, you have always been the protector, but you'll have to choose your protected."

I have _always _been the protector? What?

"AHHH!" I turned to see Miku falling back to the ground. My head snapped to the blonde girl that had her palm towards Miku. I felt anger building within me.

I knew it. I had to protect Miku, I had to-

_I have to protect the princess_

What was that voice? What-?

"Kaito! Do something, for God's sake!" Remi looked at me wide eyed. I closed my eyes hard. I have to protect my friends, I have to protect them... I have to protect _her._

I felt something had appeared in my hand. I looked at it and saw a long, shining blue whip. I smirked as I looked up to the guy on the other side.

"It's time for a lesson, Blue Nightmare!"

_Mall_

_Akira's POV_

"Akira, here you go!" Gumi put another bag on top of the others I was carrying. I sighed. Though I'm a girl, I pretty much felt like the boyfriend holding his girlfriend's things as she bought.

People stared at us saying how cute we looked together. If they knew I'm a girl... ha ha they'd freak out.

Gumi ran to a Victoria's Secret store and I sat down in a bench outside.

"Akira, why can't we go and buy the basketball, already?" Rei whined as she sat on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes but agreed with her afterwards. We've been shopping for clothes and make-up for the past two hours!

Gumi came out with a big white box and sat next to me trying not to laugh.

Damn her.

Finally, she couldn't stand it and roared with laughter.

"You...hahahaha... carrying my stuff... hahaha"

"Oi, don't laugh, you idiot!" I hit her head hard.

"Oww, baka!" She tried to hit me back, but I dodged it and caught her hand. She pouted. I smirked and let her go, but as soon as her hand was free she hit me upside the head.

"Damn you!" I yelled at her. She just smiled evilly.

"You deserved it." I made a face and lifted her things. She followed me to my car and I put everything in the trunk and smiled. At last we're free from PINK!

"Lets go, it's _our _time NOW!" Rei announced throwing her fist in the air. Gumi frowned as Lana face palmed. Ha, serves ya right!

We walked in once more, and rushed to the Sports Store. As soon as I stepped in, I saw it. The basketball signed by the NBA players. I walked dazed to it, and admired it as Gumi rolled her eyes impatiently. I was about to pick it to pay for it when I heard a loud shriek outside.

Suddenly, the wall burst and Gumi and I ran out. My eyes swept the hall searching for the reason and found it. Two boys walked down the main hallway.

One of them had purple hair and had bandages and an eye-patch, and held an an icepick in his right hand. He had a hard, serious expression, while the other guy was the complete opposite. He had blonde hair and was wearing yellow clothing.

"Ne~ Taito, why do we have to destroy this place? I like it!" He whined like a little child and pouted. The other one rolled his eyes and glared the the blonde.

"Kikaito, if you want to,you can leave, but _she_ will be mad at you."

"NOOOO! I don't want Zatsu-chii to be mad at me! She'll rip my head off!" He shivered and they both noticed us staring, and smiled evilly. The purple-haired one, Taito I think, raised his hands and black lighting balls appeared. He started shooting some people with them, as the other did the same but with yellow lighting. The people who were hit, looked sleepy for a minute and then were back to normal.

"OMG! ISN'T THAT HANNAH MONTANA!" **(A/N: I hate her) **Gumi went into fan-girl mode as she approached her.

"GUMI! WE DON'T HAVE FREAKING TIME FOR THIS!" I shouted frustrated.

"I know but-" A black light shot Hannah and she fainted. Gumi screamed and a second later Hannah stood up, touched her throat and mouthed words.

She... she couldn't speak!

The blonde guy called Kikaito smirked.

"Wha-WHAT DID YA DO TO HER?" Gumi shouted.

Taito raised an eyebrow. "I took her musical abilities." He opened his hand to show a green floating sphere of light. I looked around and saw other green, yellow and purple spheres in front of the shot people. Two of them touched their throats as well and others stretched their fingers.

"Akira, that's Ray Coniff!" I looked at Gumi and then what she was signing. Indeed, Ray Coniff stood there looking confused. My eyes widened. They took his talent!

But wait-

Why are there so many famous people here today!

"Rei," I looked at my Music Spirit. "Do we have to do something?" Rei sighed and stared at me.

"Aizawa Akira, activate." "Gumi, activate!" **(A/N: Does Gumi have a last name? If you know it, please tell me :D)**

Light surrounded Gumi and me as we rose in the air. "Vocaloid N°6, activated!"

I looked at myself and saw I was wearing a jacket with the numbers 06 on the right side, a pair of baggy sweat shorts and sneakers. **(A/N: I have her attire drawn, so I'll put it in my profile soon.) **There were green headphones in my neck and a beanie was in my head. Gumi screamed for the hundredth time, and I turned to see her in orange wearing goggles.

"WTF? Why am I wearing Lana's clothes?"

I smirked. I heard someone clear his throat and jerked my head to see Taito and Kikaito crossed-armed, and raising their eyebrows.

"Can we kill you already?"

"You wish." Gumi and I said together as we took a defensive stand.

Kikaito shot one of his lighting balls towards me and I jumped up avoiding it, but...

It impacted on the Sports Store.

My eyes widened even more as I saw the ball I was going to buy be trespassed. I felt anger built inside me.

"OK, now it's personal." I lunged to them. "Shooting Star!" My attack hit them both and they fell to the floor. They stood up panting and glared. The floating spheres went to them, and they disappeared.

I smiled smugly and un-transformed.

"Hey! I didn't even attack or even move!" Gumi pouted. I just laughed and walked to the store. There was just one ball undamaged. I picked it up, bounced it as Gumi entered and took out $40 to then put them in the cash machine.

"I looked at Gumi smiling. "This one will do."

_Karaoke_

_Kaito's POV_

My attack went like lighting towards the guy but he dodged it easily. Everyone stared at Miku and me for been able to have attacks.

"Try to do something, you guys! Don't just stare, you freaks!" I yelled at them. They immediately nodded enthusiastically and closed their eyes concentrating.

"Banana Split!"

"Pink Paradise!"

"Mikan no Yume!"

"Red Passion!"

Their own attacks hit the enemies, and they fell backwards. The blonde girl with the ponytail groaned and helped the gray-haired one get up. She glared and directed her lighting towards a couple that were running for their lives. They fainted after the bright ball of light shot them, and two green spheres floated out of them. They recovered and ran away.

Miku frowned.

"What just happened?"

"She took their voice ability. They won't be able to talk, and most importantly sing." The guy said. The two females smirked. Our mouthes hanged open.

They won't be able to even talk?

"Why did you-?"

"Goodbye." They said in unison as the spheres floated towards them and they disappeared.

All of us stared at the same point for a few seconds and then looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So freaky!"

"Totally!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"OMG!"

"Uh, Guys-" Gakupo tried to talk.

"I mean, we just transformed into some kind of super-powered kids!"

"So cool!"

"It is not cool!"

"Guys-"

"My God-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

Gakupo sighed and we un-transformed involuntarily. I looked at Remi, and he gave me a confident smile which I returned with a confused look.

"We are going back to Gakupo's place." Gakupo said..

"What do you mean? You're Gakupo." Meiko pointed out.

Gakupo shook his head and I felt even more confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

_Empire's Base in Yamaha_

_Kikaito's POV_

I hate traveling to the past. It's irritating and very unpleasant if the one you're traveling with is your emo-like brother. I pouted at Taito as he gave a disapproving gaze. I just sighed when he passed his ID card in the door and it opened revealing Zatsu-chii sitting in her big sofa eating an apple.

As soon as she saw us getting in, she threw the apple away and sat so that she could show her legs. Taito didn't even looked at her, he just sat down in a chair and closed his eyes sighing tiredly. I gulped and took a seat in the chair next to him.

Zatsu-chii smiled wider.

"So, guys, how was it?"

I took out the spheres of light. There were four green ones, two purple and three yellow. I showed it to her and her face turned sweeter.

"Oh my! Four voice abilities, two dancing abilities, and three abilities to play an instrument. Not bad at all, guys. I knew I could trust you! At this pace we'll win against the other team. So who did you attack?"

Taito answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Aizawa Akira, Miku-hime's 1st Knight; and Gumi-hime, the Princess' cousin, second to the throne."

She gasped putting her hand delicately over her mouth. "Oh my! You dealt with the 1st Knight? And Gumi-hime? That's really impressive guys, I understand now the reason you didn't bring me more."

I smiled. "You see Zatsu-chii!"

Her face suddenly changed to be sour.

"I told you to not call me THAT!" She slammed her fist in the wall and it broke slightly. Taito whistled. I was scared.

"I'm sorry, Miku Zatsune-sama... better?"

She smiled again.

"Of course! Now guys, remember to not attack the Princess yet. Let the other idiots do the hard work, and by idiots I mean Neru and Haku, of course Akaito is mine!" She giggled as the both of us rolled our eyes. She has always had a fixation on Akaito. When I had asked her about it, she had said it was because he looked like Kaito. Uh, right, she 'loves' him.

"...and remember the Princess has a hidden power inside her." She looked at a calendar and pointed to a day. "Actually, the day where everything happened is about to come. Three days more, and Yamaha will have their chaos started."

She smiled evilly and closed her eyes.

**Akira: Oh my freaking God!**

**Miku: You're such an idiot!**

**MeiXLi: Why? **

**Kaito: Because you didn't write in like a month or so!**

**MeiXLi: * sweatdrops * Sorry and I'll try to update sooner.**

**Luka: Please do!**

**Gumi: Thanks, and R & R!**


	9. Weapons and WHATT?

**Akira: Today the stupid author (MeiXLi) is not here, so I'll be in charge of doing this crappy author's note in the beginning, well-**

**Miku: Akira, would you please shut up? Everyone is sleeping, you know?**

**Akira: That explains why Mei is not here...**

**MeiXLi: Someone called me?**

**Everyone: NOOOO!**

**MeiXLi: I see you're happy to see me, huh? ¬¬**

**Gakupo: I am!**

**Everyone: Well, we're NOT!**

**MeiXLi: * sighs * Don't you think this is Author Bashing? You're too crueeel!**

**Miku: Whatever. She owns nothing, blah, blah, blah...**

**Kaito: On with the story!**

_Gakupo's Mansion_

_Miku's POV_

Our music spirits slept soundly in their box-like place. Looks like they could make it be anything they needed. We sat uncomfortably as we stared at Gakupo.

"I don't understand, explain please." I said through gritted teeth trying to sound polite. The others were frowning with confusion.

Gakupo sighed and sat down in front of us.

"Well, remember when I said I came from Yamaha's present." We nodded. "Well, that was a lie I made up so that you won't freak out. Yamaha is actually your past, the other Miku and Kaito that you saw, are from _your _future, not from Yamaha's future; and you had past lives."

Silence.

"EHHHHHHH?"

Gakupo rubbed his temples and sighed yet again.

"Yeah, I know it's unbelievable, but it's true. Miku _was _Princess of Yamaha; Gumi-sama was second to the throne too."

Kaito raised his hand.

"What about us?"

"Well, all of us, excepting Luka-chan where servants."

Everyone gaped and frowned at me. "What?"

"I can't believe I served _YOU!"_ Meiko said stabbing her finger at me. I sweat-dropped.

"OK, the ranks are: Akira-kun was the 1st Knight, Kaito-kun was the 2nd Knight and son of the Prime Minister, and I was the 3rd. Meiko-tan was Miku-hime's maiden and Luka-chan was her friend, she was the daughter of the Counselor; while the twins were maid and butler."

Silence again.

"WHATTT?"

"Why do I have to have such a low-paid job?" **(A/N: LOL!)**

"Why are we the in the lowest rank?"

"OMG! I was the Counselor's daughter!"

I was still in shock. Past lives existed? Wow. This freaking strange! In only two days, the most weird things have happened.

I heard a door crack open and I moved my eyes towards it and gasped. There was another Gakupo with a tray, and nine cups of tea on it. I pointed at him speechless mouthing words. He just continued smiling peacefully at me.

"Hello." He said.

Everyone shut up, and turned to him. Their eyes shifted from the Gakupo standing up, to the one sitting in front of us.

"Who-?"

"I'm the Gakupo that goes to your school." The one that had just entered said as he placed a cup in front of each of us on the table.

"And I'm the one from Yamaha; I asked myself of this dimension to let me use his house until I could explain this to you." The other one smiled.

"And I agreed willfully."

Len raised his hand. Is this school, or what?

"Explain our attacks."

The other Gakupo walked out of the room. Alright, I'll call the one from Yamaha as Gakupo A, and the other is Gakupo B.

So, Gakupo B went out as Gakupo A started to talk.

"What you did was release energy, those weren't attacks. You need to have a weapon to attack completely."

Gakupo B opened the door, and motioned for us to stand up and follow. Gakupo A stood up, and we did the same. We walked down some hallways until we reached a giant wooden door. Gakupo B introduced a key and opened it revealing stairs. He stepped in and descended with us following. He turned on the lights as he passed. It was like those ancient secret passages, with walls made of solid-rock, and a creepy feeling.

Finally we arrived to another much more smaller door, and Gakupo A swung it open. Inside was all wood, the walls and the floor. And hanging on the walls, were some strange objects.

Gakupo A took a big bright yellow boomerang, and placed it in Len's hands.

"This is your weapon, take good care of it."

Len admired it. "H-Hai."

Gakupo B smiled and he picked a bow and an arrow bag and gave it to Rin.

"Rin-chii, here you go."

"A-Arigatou." Rin's eyes widened and sparkled as a smile spread across her face. I want mine already! Why do they give _my servants_ theirs first? OMG! I'm a fucking snob!

"Mei-tan, this is yours." Meiko received a wand-like object and looked at it like a five-year-old in Christmas.

Gakupo B walked towards Luka and put his hand in front of her face. Something was twinkling. It was a necklace! He smirked and walked behind her, placing the necklace around her neck. Luka blushed and punched Gakupo B in the face.

"Wha-What are you doing, pervert!" Her face turned a deeper shade of red. My eyes widened with fury. I was jealous, burning jealous, but strangely, it wasn't because of Gakupo putting a necklace on Luka, but because I wanted _someone_ to put a necklace on_ me_.

The others were sweat-dropping as I just stared blankly trying to figure out this new kind of jealousy. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Kaito taking glances at my face.

My cheeks turned warmer, and I realized I was blushing over... over... KAITO? What. The. Hell?

"EXPLAIN WHY YOU PUT A FREAKING NECKLACE ON ME!" Luka was grabbing Gakupo B by the collar as he cried anime-style.

"We-Well, you actually don't have a weapon, you just have this necklace that makes you more powerful! Let go of me, pleaseeeee!" Luka let him free and frowned.

"This is not fair! Why can't I have a weapon?"

"You don't have because you used to not have any power, until your dad was made counselor."

Luka pouted angrily and looked away.

"Moving on," Gakupo A said as he picked a staff from the wall and turned to me. I gaped at it and my eyes sparkled. "This is Miku-hime's"

He gave me the staff, and I felt another wave of happiness take over me. I smiled. I looked to my sides and saw everyone smiling and admiring their weapons too. When my eyes stopped where Kaito was, I remembered his weapon appeared during the battle.

"Umm, why did Kaito's appear out of nowhere? I mean, we were fighting... and pop! It just appeared!"

The Gakupos looked at each other before Gakupo B answered.

"Well, before dying, Kaito and my Yamaha's self sealed their weapons inside them, so Kaito acquired his at the right moment. Mine appeared like that long ago too."

He touched his side, and I saw a katana resting there.

"Well, then," Gakupo A said clapping his hands together. "Let's train."

Everyone stared at each other wide-eyed.

"WHATTTTT?"

_Aizawa Mansion_

_Akira's POV_

"Akira, calm down, you're way too nervous."

"I know, but when she visited she said she'll come after our first fight!"

Rei sighed. "Just wait alright? I'm sure she'll-AHHHHH!"

A figure appeared from the mirror. My heart stopped as I saw the woman with long, light brown hair, and green eyes walk into my room. She sat down in my bed, and looked at me expectantly.

"Hey, there." She said.

"Yo, Akira." I said as my heart started beating again. My older-self gave me a smirk. She looked so different from me. She is way more feminine, I wonder if she always wore the same kimono-like knee-length dress and Nike **(A/N: Don't own!) **sneakers. Kinda weird, right? But that's me in the future.

As I looked at her I realized she had a two suitcases in her hands. One was black and the other was blood-red. I stared intently at them.

"Oi, Akira, wake up!" She snapped her fingers in my face and I came back to reality.

"So-Sorry, what were you saying?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did I get this polite?" She murmured to herself, I sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her. The older me opened the black suitcase and showed me what was inside.

W-WHAT!

Inside were two different arms. The first one was a gun with the word 'Black Shield' carved to the side; and the other was... wait. Is this a joke? A pill?

I picked up the small pill, and observed it until Akira's laugh broke the silence.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" She continued to laugh and to point at my face.

After a few seconds more, she was sober again, and took the pill from my hands.

"When you have to activate this, just fold it with your whole hand, like this..." She said putting the pill in the center of her palm and closing it tightly. "...then you concentrate on the pill..." She closed her eyes. "...and you'll have your bazooka ready!" Her eyes fluttered open and her hand shone. After what seemed like a long time I finally could see what the pill had turned into, and Akira was holding in her right shoulder.

A bazooka. It was white and blue, and looked like a weapon any country would like its army to have.

I looked at it shocked and started to gape. Akira smirked once more, and snapped her fingers again, drawing my attention towards her.

"Well, as you can see, this is too big to be put in a suitcase." She passed me the bazooka and I put it over my shoulder without struggle. It was surprisingly light! She pressed a button and the bazooka went back to being a pill. Akira handed me the Black Shield. I grinned enthusiastically at it, but then, it fade away.

"What about the bullets?" I asked. Akira snorted.

"You don't need bullets... well actually you _do_ need bullets, but the ones you're going to use are formed from your energy."

Oh, so I'll use my energy as bullets, how-

Wait...

"YOU'RE GIVING THIS TO ME?"

"Bingo!"

Both my eyes and my mouth were wide open by now. She just grinned happily and opened the second suitcase which had inside little egg-like things with big smiling faces.

"This are grenades. For Gumi, y'know." Man! I still had my Hiroshima slang? "Give this to her, and tell her Lana know how to activate them."

"OK."

She stood up and walked towards the mirror and before disappearing through it, she gave me an encouraging smile.

Was that really me? I mean, I recognized my own face, but she was... different. I mean, I'm like this... what made h-_me _change?

Will ever know?

_Miku's POV_

Gakupo A paired us up to 'train'. Meiko and Gakupo A, Luka and Gakupo B, Len and Rin. And, can you guess who they paired me up with?

Hey, try to guess, I know you know it!

…

You have your answer? Great!

I'm with Kaito.

If you guessed right, CONGRATS! You win _nothing!_

I'm sure you're asking yourself why I don't want to be with him in this moment, well, I'm positive you remember _we _are going to be freaking married – according to our older selves – and I don't have an idea why would I choose him over Gakupo. Truth is, I've been minding him _too much_, looking at him most of the time and thinking about his every expression, ever since.

To sum everything up: I just feel weird and embarrassed. But, c'mon, how would you feel if you came to know the person you're marrying is your annoying best guy friend?

Maybe, if you like him, you'll be... ecstatic? Well, not me at least.

"Guys, start again...NOW!"

Kaito raised his whip backwards and I prepared myself to do a back-flip.

"Blue Nightmare!" Light came like lighting from the whip directly at me, and I dodged it dashing to the side instead of jumping. I had to admit it: Kaito is fast and good at this! I guess that's why he was the 2nd knight; I can't imagine that Akira guy's powers and abilities if he's the first one.

I heard Rin and Len fighting and yelling at each other while Luka exclaimed how bored she was without having a weapon and Meiko kept swinging her wand to the sides not shooting her partner.

"Music Lighting!" My attack shot towards Kaito, but he broke it easily shielding himself with his own weapon. I continued doing so, and he continued breaking my attack. Once. Twice. Thrice. **(A/N: LOL!) **

"Why are you being like this?" I yelled frustrated at him. He just laughed. That incredible, marvelous, amazing lau- WHAT? I mean, his stupid and horrible laugh.

"I have to defend myself, right?" He smirked. I glared, but as always, it did not work on him.

"Give me a min." He nodded and sat down on the ground.

What can I do? I'm supposed to be the princess, right? I have to be powerful...

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my aim: Kaito.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry, that's mine." I said sweat-dropping. I pressed the Accept button and listened.

"_MIKU!"_

"Oh, hey mom."

"_Why didn't you call me? I told you to do so!"_

"Sorry mom, I forgot." I sighed.

She huffed. _"OK, but please don't let it happen again!"_

"OK, mama, why did you call for?"

"_There are no more leeks! Please buy some on your way home, okay?"_

There. Were. No. Leeks?

"Don't worry, of course I'll buy some!"

_Leeks._

_Leeks._

_Leeks._

"Miku?"

"H-Huh? Sorry, I spaced out. I'll be home in an hour and a half, so don't worry. Bye." I shut the phone.

Leeks. I loooooved leeks, but why is it that they came to my mind like that? Could it be...

"OK, Miku, hurry up!"

I smiled sweetly at Kaito, and he blushed. Awww! Well, that's last time you'll get a smile like that from me Kaito!

I picked up my staff, and closed my eyes.

_Leeks._

"Rain of Leeks!"

"WHAT?"

Leeks started coming out of nowhere, and distracted Kaito along with the others. I took that chance to attack. "Music Lighting!" It hit Kaito on the stomach and he fell.

"Oww! Why are you doing this so seriously!" He rubbed his head and frowned at me.

"I'm always serious." I snorted and took my bag.

"Bye, we'll see each other tomorrow right? At my house."

Len frowned. "Why would we-?"

"The slumber party! I remember now." Rin smiled.

"How could you not remember if we have been planning it for weeks!" Kaito yelled at Len while he groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry for forgetting." Len said. I gave him a smile and soon after I wish I hadn't. He blushed deeply. I face-palmed. Damn!

"I'll be leaving now!" I waved good-bye.

"I'll go with you." Gakupo B stood up and opened the door for me. We both went out and walked through the passages and hallways in his mansion in silence, until we reached the front door. There were maids and butlers to see me off.

"T-Thanks for everything." I bowed and as I turned around, he gripped my hand and made me turn to him. He let go and smiled.

"I hope we'll be able to work together from now on."

My eyes widened.

"Ye-Yes! Yes! We'll definitely work well together! Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Well, now you're free to go now, thanks." He bowed. I bowed again too and run into the night, just hoping for the supermarket to be open.

**MeiXLi: Well, nothing to say really, just that I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll update as soon as possible. Now, please R&R!**


	10. When She Comes Over

**MeiXLi: Well, this chapter is dedicated to all the "supposed-to-be" Empire spies (Neru, Akaito, Haku, Taito, Kikaito and Zatsune Miku) fans!**

**Neru: Yay! We rock!**

**Haku:No Vocaloid team this time! * yawns * I'll go and sleep...**

**Akaito: So read at your own discretion, she owns nothing!**

**MeiXLi: On with the story! * wink ***

_Empire's Flat_

_Neru's POV_

I walked in the bedroom Haku and I shared, sat down in my bed and looked at Haku who was smiling in front of me. Her weak smile grew wider.

"Where's Akaito?"

I sighed. "He went to pick Zatsune up."

She grimaced and I rolled my eyes. "I know."

It was obvious for everyone working at Empire, that both, Haku and I, hated Zatsune Miku; and today we were going to have to bear with her for a whole day!

Damn her and her stupid reunion.

_Ding Dong! _

"I'll go." Haku stood up.

"Doesn't Akaito have the key?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He forgot." I sighed. Typical Akaito.

Haku staggered out of the room and I heard the door open.

"Haku, how have you been? You look... so depressed!" That was _her_ voice. I knew it.

"Where's Neru-chan? Where is she? Where is she?"

My eyes widened.

Kikaito was here.

In the moment that thought crossed my mind, I rushed to the window and opened it.

I need to escape; I have to escape before he-

"Ne-ru-chan!"

I slowly turned my head to face him.

Kikaito stood there smiling oh-so-cheerfully at me. Oh, God, kill me now. He ran to me and hugged me so tight that I thought I would explode.

"I...can't...breathe...Kikaito...let...go."

Kikaito loosened his grip and let me go at last. I glared and punched him in the face. He fell backwards.

"I told you not to HUG ME!"

He started crying.

"I'm sorry NERU-CHAN! WAHHHH!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes once again. Akaito appeared on the door frame and looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Just come, both of you." He said before walking to the living-room.

I followed him, not minding the blonde boy crying in pain on the floor anymore, and saw the two others I was expecting. Taito was standing up behind Zatsune, while she sat down in the biggest couch cross-legged.

Akaito looked gloom as he served some tea. I knew he wasn't happy about having them here either.

Kikaito came from the room, and sat down next to Zatsune, while Haku took out some mochi from the fridge.

Miku smiled.

"Hello, Neru, it's... not good to see you again."

"Same goes for you, Miku." I said smiling the same way. She gave me a small glare and tossed her black hair behind. Silence followed, and we didn't dare to say a single word.

Akaito cleared his throat, and our attention turned to him. He raised his eyebrows nervously, and signed me a chair. I sat down and waited.

"Well, let's start. Miku?"

Zatsune smirked and gave him a seductive look.

"Thanks, Akaito." Akaito looked away. "OK, Kikaito and Taito fought Aizawa Akira and Gumi, and recollected nine abilities: four voice abilities, two dancing abilities, and three abilities to play an instrument. The 1st Knight is really powerful, Gumi didn't fight, so we don't know, what about you?"

I was gaping. They got nine abilities? And they are two!

I looked around and saw Akaito and Haku were unable to talk, so I spoke.

"W-We have two voice abilities."

Zatsune raised an eyebrow. "And...?" She motioned for me to continue. I gulped and shrugged.

She started laughing out loud and I gritted my teeth angrily. She's a fucking idiot!

"So, you just have two abilities?" Taito's sudden question made jump up startled. I nodded at him. "How many did you fight?"

"Six."

He smiled slightly. He's smiling? At me? OH MY GOD! He never smiles!

"There you go." He looked at Miku while she pouted. "They fought six, we fought two. That's the reason why they don't have more."

She frowned. Ha, got you!

"Still, I know you'd have recollected more even if you had fought the nine of them!" She screeched.

Haku and I sweat-dropped.

"So what does the Boss say?" Akaito asked.

Kikaito answered this time. "The Boss wants us to give him further info, like where do they live, what school do they go to... basic information?"

"OK, leave that to us, you just... concentrate on getting more eggs." Akaito said. Haku nodded and she walked to the table to pick up a laptop, and opened it.

She sat down and put on a pair of glasses.

"Here is the e-mail I got yesterday from the Boss." She turned the laptop to show it to us; but the only thing I saw was a photo of Haku when she was younger. Her face was really dirty and she was holding up a ball of mud.

"Ehh... what is that?" I asked astonished. She frowned and took a peek at the photo.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She blushed embarrassed and put the right e-mail.

It read:

_The next place to attack is a Traditional Japanese Dancing Studio called Aizawa Household. You'd better take more abilities from there._

All of us looked at each other.

"The Aizawa Household? Isn't that-?"

"According to my investigations," Taito cut me off. "There is where Aizawa Akira, 1st Knight, lives."

There was silence again.

"Leave this to me."

I turned to gawk at Zatsune while she smiled smugly.

"What?"

"I'll be able to manage that."

Taito and Kikaito looked at her confused.

"What about us?" Kikaito tilted his head to the side.

"Akira-kun owes me a lot."

I shrugged it off. Must be a quarrel from her past life.

Out of all of us, Zatsune was the only one who actually remembered a thing from her past life in Yamaha. A few years ago, when we discovered that fact, we got all excited, asking her about our lives, but she use to smile and say "_You'll know someday"_, so we never got any information out of her.

The weirdest thing, is that she is the only one. How the hell can she remember?

Miku stood up, and walked to Akaito. He opened his eyes wide, and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much! Never forget that, Aki-chan!" She winked.

"What the-? NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"The fuck?" I muttered under my breath.

"Let's go guys, today is the day where Yamaha's incredible story started, and I want to witness it once again." She opened the door and the guys followed her out.

I walked to it, and shut it closed.

"I thought she would keep rambling, and rambling." Akaito sighed and fell on the sofa. Haku threw me an apple, and I started eating it.

"But now she's gone. What about watching Death Note?" Akaito sparkled.

"No thanks." Haku and I said in unison. He groaned and went to his bedroom.

"Want to watch Maid-sama?" Haku said as soon as he was gone.

"You got it!"

**MeiXLi: I know this is kinda short, but I wanted the Empire spies to have their moment; they have their own thing going on.**

**Neru: I love this chapter! My POV rulezzz!**

**Akaito: * rolls eyes * Don't be so happy, we won't appear next time.**

**Haku: I wear glasses? No way. * glares ***

**MeiXLi: Ehehe, looks like she's mad. * runs off ***

**Akira: Well, next chapter: the slumber party at Miku's!**

**Neru: Why are you here? You're not one of the bad guys!**

**Akira: Whatever. R&R!**


	11. Slumber Party

**Mei: 'Sup, man! I'm back! **

**Neru: You changed your name!**

**Mei: Well, I thought 'Mei' would be better since it's shorter.**

**Neru: * sigh * Whatever...**

**Mei: So guys, since today, I'll have Neru-chan help me out during the whole A/N! I know a lot of you love her, so I decided she would be here!**

**Neru: Yessss! I'm better than Miku! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mei: * sweatdrops * Chill out.**

**Neru: NOOO! Well, she owns nothing!**

**Mei: On with the chapter!**

_Miku's House_

_Miku's POV_

"Come in! Come in! Do not hesitate, and enter, please!"

My friends: Luka, Kaito and Meiko stared at my mom and sweat-dropped.

"Ohhh! Mei-chan!" She ran to Meiko and poked her cheek while Meiko resisted the urge of hitting her. Actually I wouldn't blame her if she did. "You've grown to be such a beautiful young lady!"

"T-Thanks." Meiko stuttered weirdly.

My mom took turns to poke each of their cheeks and then she turned to Kaito again. She just smirked at him and he returned it with a confused look.

"Kaito-kun, long time no see, dear!"

"Um, Mrs. Hatsune, we saw each other last week."

I stood chibi in the background sweat-dropping. My mom just laughed and let them in. We sat down in the couches and sofas waiting for Rin, Len and Gakupo to arrive.

Earlier in the morning, I had told my mom, dad and brother that Gakupo would be coming, so they should keep their 'sanity', especially mom, since she freaked out whenever she saw a celebrity.

My mom brought us tea, which we drank while we talked about school. We couldn't talk about us transforming, and having powers in front of her, or else, she'll definitely go crazy about it.

"Yeah! And remember when you put that spider in the teacher's suitcase? Ha ha ha"

"Oi, Miku!" I looked up to the staircase, and saw my brother Mikuo listening to music on his MP3. He frowned a bit, but when he noticed Kaito, he jumped down, and run to him.

"Yo, man!" They did a complicate handshake. It was incredible how much my brother appreciated and admired Kaito; he always said he was his role-model and best friend.

Ugh, whatever.

"What do you want? Tell me and leave, I'm busy now."

Mikuo turned to me and glared. "Oi, don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm older, so I'll do whatever I want!"

"You're older by three freaking minutes! Twins, remember?" He pointed to himself and then at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. He huffed and took out of his pocket a small poki pack. My eyes widened. He found my secret reserve!

Mikuo smirked and snorted. "You are going down, _onee-chan!"_ He said mockingly.

"Why you little-"

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll open the door!" My mom came like Flash from the kitchen, and reached for the doorknob, but before she could touch it, I took it and swung the door open.

There was Gakupo, wearing his usual formal-like clothes which consisted on a plain white buttoned shirt, and jeans; and Len and Rin, who both wore jeans and t-shirts of their favorite anime.

I heard a shriek and closed my eyes.

Damn it, mom!

"You-You're really here! AHHHHH!" He took Gakupo's hand and started shaking it hysterically. Gakupo just smiled and shivered. "P-Please give me your autograph! Mikuo, bring me the camera!"

"Already on it!" Mikuo rushed upstairs.

"What's with all the noise?" My dad came out of his bedroom with a disgusted look on his face. When he saw Gakupo his yes widened and he frowned even more.

I giggled. Yeah, dad hated Gakupo because my mom and I always talked about him; even Mikuo thought his songs where great.

"W-Why is he here?"

"He's Miku's friend! He's staying over!" My mom fan-girl screamed again.

"Here, mom." Mikuo gave mom the camera started taking photos of Gakupo from every angle. When she was done, she turned to me, took my hand, and pushed me towards him. Gakupo hugged me so that I wouldn't fall.

I blushed bright red and heard a flash go off.

"Yay! Gakupo-sama, please take care of my daughter."

W-What?

_Kaito's POV_

This. Guy. Just. Hugged. Her.

I don't give a damn if he did it so that she wouldn't fall. He freaking hugged her. I felt my blood boil, and thought I would explode.

Miku blushed and I watched astonished as her mother said she left Miku in his care, something you normally say to the boyfriend, fiancée or husband.

I shivered at the thought of Miku marrying Gakupo, and tried to shrug it off. Why do I care, anyway?

"S-Shall we go upstairs?" Miku stuttered and blushed redder if possible. Her mom nodded enthusiastically, and dragged her husband and son to the kitchen leaving all of us alone in the living room.

"Leeeeet's GO!" We dashed to Miku's room and closed the door. The girls set their stuff down in Miku's room, and we walked to Mikuo's room, which was next to his sister's. Their rooms were only separated by a door.

After we arranged everything, we went back to the girls'.

"So, what to do now?" Gakupo asked cheerfully.

"I seriously dunno." Meiko shrugged and opened her bag.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Rin suggested. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"That's a great idea!" I said. Miku frowned at me. I knew she didn't like to watch movies, but c'mon! This is a slumber party, so she has to bear with it.

"Alright, so what movie should we see?" Len looked at the box we all knew was full of DVDs. He stood up, brought the box, and started taking out movies.

"Titanic?"

"We'll end up crying."

"Toy Story?"

"How old do you think we are?"

"Hey! The third one is great!" Luka complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Hana Yori Dango?"

"I've seen it a billion times!"

Len sighed. "Guys, we'll see whichever movie I pick out now, alright!"

"Hai."

He closed his eyes and started searching in the box.

"Uh-huh!" He exclaimed and took out a DVD.

Our faces paled.

"TWILIGHT?" **(A/N: Don't get me wrong! I love Twilight, but not the movies. By the way, please read the Author's Note in the end :D)**

Len's eyes fluttered open. "WHAT?"

He eyed the DVD and swore under his breath.

"Whatever, just put it on." I said reluctantly.

Luka scoffed. "Well, here comes the pain."

-_2 minutes later-_

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."_

I heard a snore and turned to see Luka sleeping soundly. She's already asleep!

My attention went back to the poor deer being eaten by either Edward or Emmett... or maybe Jasper; don't think Carlisle would do that...

Oh my god, I sound like a Twilight fan girl! What a crap...

_-An hour later-_

Light snores filled my ear as I opened my eyes. I took a glance to my right shoulder, and saw Miku's head on it. I blushed frantically, and saw she was asleep.

I looked at her angelic- wait, no, I mean... demonic face. I unconsciously brushed her face's skin, caressing her cheekbones, and smiled. When Miku was like that, she was really beautiful. I took a lock of her hair and put it behind her back so that I could see her smooth face better.

Suddenly, I heard a groan.

I turned around trying to see if anyone had seen me doing that, and sighed in relief to see everyone either sleeping or watching the movie intently (the only ones were Meiko and Gakupo, who were in front of me).

I gazed at Miku again, and slowly put her down on the floor. I, too, lay down, but really far from her, and closed my eyes.

_-After everyone woke up, and Twilight ended-_

"I want to see New Moon!" Meiko whined like a small child.

"If you want to see that movie, GO HOME!" Miku and I yelled together.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Any comments?" Luka asked like she always did.

We had established as a rule, to make a small review about the movies we see, just to discuss about our ideas. Twilight was a great movie to discuss, but I really did not want to talk much about it right now, so I started.

"Bella is a fool for believing James actually had her mother. End of my review."

Everyone sweat-dropped, and Luka turned to Len.

"As I said the first time we saw this movie, I hate how the director and screenplay writer made Bella look a lot more emo."

I nodded and raised my eyebrows toward Meiko.

"I LOVE THIS MOVIE EVEN IF YOU SAY ALL THAT!" Heeeh... she must be drunk...

"Don't like it." Miku said.

"Me neither." Luka added shrugging. Rin sighed and nodded supporting Luka's comment.

"I prefer the books way more." She said.

"Well, the movie has great actors, and a great plot; so I like it." Gakupo smiled at us, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Miku smile.

Fuck.

"What now?" I asked.

The others looked at each other, and said at the same time:

"Truth or dare!"

"LIFE!"

"Go fish!"

"Let's sleep!"

"Why don't we go to a bar?"

"Karaoke!"

Then they glared. "Why don't we do all that... except for the drinking?" Meiko huffed. I knew she wanted to drink sake, but she can't right now. "Miku, do you have paper and a pen?"

She frowned. "Yeah..."

"Lend me some." She gave a paper and a blue pen. I ripped the paper in 7 and gave them a piece each. They looked confused.

"Well, now write what you want to do. Then, we'll have Mikuo pick up the papers, and in the order the activities come out, we'll do them, alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, now write."

I stared at my paper for a few seconds, but nothing came to mind. _What game do I like to play?_

I don't know, so I'll just put... Monopoly!

I write it down and motioned for the others to gave me their papers. I folded them in two, and knocked on Mikuo's door. He opened and smiled like he always used to.

"Mikuo, do me a favor, pick up the papers in any order you want." He nodded, and started taking out papers, and placing them on the floor making a firm line.

"There you go, Kaito-san."

"Arigatou."

He closed his door.

"Well?" Rin asked. I opened the papers.

"First is... LIFE. Then, Go Fish, Truth or Dare, Karaoke, Monopoly, watch The Simpsons and..." My eyes widened. What. The. Hell?

"Kaito?" Luka's voice made me jump a little.

"Who the hell wrote 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?'"

**Mei: That's all for now, folks!**

**Neru: I did not appear!**

**Mei: Told you, you wouldn't. Well, since the next chapter will contain kissing, I want to know how do you guys want me to describe the kiss. There are two options:**

**'t describe too much.**

**Ex: **_X kissed Y passionately in the mouth. Y was in shock for a moment, but slowly, started to kiss back with the same passion as X. After a while, they pulled apart and breathed heavily._

**everything.**

**Ex: **_X kissed Y on the lips. Y was amazed to see how X's and her lips matched together perfectly. X deepened the kiss, seeking for entrance, and Y accepted, opening her mouth so that his tongue could explore it completely. _

**Neru: You choose!**

**Mei: Please review with your answer, and if you have any question, send me a message ;D!**

**Neru: Till the next one!**


	12. 7 Minutes in Heaven or Hell?

**Mei: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back!**

**Neru: Go. to. Hell.**

**Mei: * cries * Neru-chii hidoii!**

**Neru: You haven't written for ages!**

**Mei: * sweat-drops * I'm sorry, but it's true. I didn't have writer's block; it's just that 1) I wasn't sure of how to describe the kiss and that's why I waited for people to sent me their opinion: Detailed won! 2) Peru's Independence Day had me going crazy. I saw the parade and everything, but skipped my school's parade; and 3) I got obsessed with Harry Potter once again! Isn't that wonderful?**

**Neru: Git.**

**Mei: * sigh * I tried writing with more feeling this time, and I hope I'll write like that from now on. OK, on with the story, I own nothing but Akira and this plot! **

_Miku's POV_

"SE-SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" My voice cracked. Who was the hideous git that suggested this game?

"I love that game, that's why I suggested it." Meiko said brightly. She's. Going. Down.

I saw Rin and Len exchange a nervous glance as did Luka and Kaito. Gakupo didn't say anything; he just stared into space. In that moment, a spark of intelligence popped into my mind. If Gakupo and I were to be paired... OMG! I WOULD KISS HIM!

There was a moment of pregnant silence.

I started fidgeting with the edge of my night gown nervously, in an a failed attempt to calm down. I could feel someone's eyes on me the whole time, but, embarrassed as I was, I didn't look up. Why am I embarrassed anyways? I haven't done anything... _yet._

Luka coughed breaking the silence.

"Should we... start playing? You know, first comes LIFE."

Everyone exhaled in relief.

"Sure." Kaito said smiling at her. Why is he smiling at _her_?

He stood up, and walked towards my closet, he opened it, and started searching for the games.

We played LIFE until Luka won. She was really good at playing that game, and after she won, I knew she had been the one to suggest it. Obviously.

Go Fish, which was picked by Rin, was easier. I discovered myself enjoying it after I started winning. Kaito was good too, but he seemed to be quite the gentleman, and let me take advantage a lot of times. I hate when he does that.

"Play fairly, you dolt." I kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For not being fair."

I turned back to my cards and continued playing. I regretted pushing Kaito into the game, the moment he chanted "Go Fish!" for the first time.

But, now, it was the Truth or Dare moment. We sat in a circle and placed a bottle of sake, which Meiko had brought undercover, and twirled it. It shook, and finally stopped with its base facing Luka who was sitting right in front of Len.

Len gulped as Luka smirked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Luka smirked wider, and Len looked like he knew he should have picked 'dare'.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Ha, typical Truth or Dare question.

Len's eyes opened wide.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. Not a good sign.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. He, he."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, right."

Len took the bottle, and spun it and it stopped after a while. Damn it, Gakupo asks me!

"So, Miku-chan, I don't really..." He trailed off and frowned slightly as Luka muttered something into his ear. He blushed and replied something quietly.

What the hell is Luka telling him to ask?

"So, well, Luka-chan wants to ask instead." Luka smiled innocently.

"That's not-"

"It is fair, you can concede another person your question." Kaito said cutting me off. Thanks a lot, you idiot. I glared at him, and he immediately sank down on the floor.

"Fine, ask already."

Luka smirked once again. This cannot be good.

"Miku, have you ever fantasized with-?"

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" I shrieked. LUKAAAAAA I HATE YOU!

"YOU HAVE TO, IT'S TRUTH OR DARE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

I had stood up and was leaning towards Luka with fire in my eyes. I wanted to kill her right now!

"Alright, alright. Chill." Kaito put a hand on my shoulder and I turned o give him a glare, but this time he didn't look away. I pouted.

"Fine, but I won't answer that." I told Luka.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

"STOP IT!" The others yelled and I huffed.

Luka's eyes narrowed and her glare surpassed me.

"If you don't want to answer that, change to Dare then!"

I pouted. "Alright. Dare."

Her evil smirk was back. Uh-oh.

"You'll be the first to go into that closet with... KAITO!" **(A/N: Ha ha, shocker there right? ¬¬)**

"SAY WHAT?" I shrieked getting to my feet. No freaking way!

"You have to do it, Miku! It's the rule!"

I felt my face go hotter. I had to kiss Kaito? My friend? I took a glance at him. He was red too, and was looking in the opposite direction. After a while, he felt my gaze upon him, and he took a shy glance back at me. When our eyes met, we both looked away flustered.

They played for a while more, embarrassing the others and laughing out loud while I sat there looking at my night gown. He had suddenly made me remember of the thirteen-year-old Kaito who had blushed like a tomato that time...

_* Flashback *_

"_I like you!"_

_Kaito turned around startled. "W-What?"_

_I blushed furiously and glared at the tree beside him. It had taken hours of preparation to finally tell this to him. He dropped the book he was reading and gaped, wide-eyed at me._

"_W-Why... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" I snapped at him._

_He closed his mouth and gulped nervously. He put his book aside and stepped up looking to his feet. I looked at mine._

"_Did... Did you get what I said?" I asked after a pregnant silence. His head shot up and he spoke weakly._

"_I-I d-don't..."_

_My heart sank. He doesn't like me back. I felt as if the butterflies I had felt a moment ago had died, and disappeared leaving no trace. He obviously wouldn't like me, who always tricks him and treats him badly. Kaito was smart, good-looking and generous, kindhearted even though he was a prat sometimes... _

_still..._

"_Ha, ha, ha." A nervous laugh escaped my mouth. "I-I know. I... meant that I consider you as a very important friend, ha ha, y'know..."_

_His eyebrows raised with sudden surprise._

"_O-Oh... yeah..."_

"_Well... bye." I turned around and ran home. _

I cried for hours there, and decided to play dumb the next day.

I sighed. My crush on Kaito was actually not a simple crush. He had actually been my first love, but I just never admitted it, not even to myself. This is actually the first time to recognize that fact.

My feelings for him started fading away because of my own will. I forced myself to forget, it was as if I had put them in a box, and had closed them with a key I had hanging around my neck; a key that always made me remember that time.

I shook my head out of all thoughts as we proceeded to Karaoke. Rin decided to sing California Gurls by Katy Perry and the others took turns after her. Finally it was Kaito's turn.

He walked to the front and put the tape.

_Kaito's POV_

I picked a song as I took quick glances at Miku. She was still blushing like mad! Like that time in the park... CALM DOWN, KAITO! You told yourself you wouldn't remember it!

My mind drifted back to that memory...

Miku blushing, confessing she liked me...

Me "accidentally" rejecting her...

Me feeling rejected after she had said those piercing words...

I picked up the microphone and the song started.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I looked at Miku, and saw she was slowly frowning at her lap. She seemed confused by the words I was singing; as if she was listening between the lyrics.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_ _Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

She looked up and stared into my eyes, as if searching for some meaning...

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_ _But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night _

_that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_ _I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_ _It's impossible to find_

Luka noticed our exchange of looks, and she started gazing at the two of us suspiciously, eyes narrowed like an eagle looking at it's prey. Though I knew I should have tore my stare away from Miku, I just kept looking at her. She frowned deeper and blushed slightly pink.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_ _I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_ _Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_ _When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_ _Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_ _I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_ _Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

I whispered the last words and blinked away from her. Everyone started clapping loudly, though I didn't hear. My head was flying somewhere else... somewhere far away from Miku's house...

"It's my turn!" Meiko raised her hand and spoke cheerfully as she grabbed the microphone from me.

I walked to the bed and sat down tiredly. I could feel Luka's eyes on me the whole time, but I didn't dare to look at her, or at anyone.

We played Monopoly, I bought Virginia and other places, and silently watched as Rin and Len bickered over Connecticut, which they both needed to buy. After a while, we got bored and watched The Simpsons; that episode called "The Seven-Beer Snitch".

We all laughed out loud like crazy – like every time – and I prepared mentally for what was to come.

_Miku's POV_

I closed my eyes and mentally smacked my stupid self. Why did I say yes? Why in the bloody hell did I accept? What was I thinking?

We sat like we were while playing Truth or Dare, and put the bottle in the middle. I nervously looked at Luka, waiting half-patiently, half-impatiently for her to start on Kaito and me; but she looked thoughtful and was looking away from us both frowning in deep concentration, as if trying to figure out a really difficult math problem...

_Luka's POV _**(A/N: Really short, but I promise there won't be more POV changing in this chapter after Miku's, which comes after this one.)**

Miku + Kaito = ?

It was a weird equation, but still, it seemed... right, somehow. I looked at the both of them and tore my eyes when Miku's fell on me. I was sure she was nervous, probably hoping that I would change my mind seeing how anxious she was, but, upon this new discovery, there was nothing I would do. This is going to be fun.

_Miku's POV_

"7 Minutes in Heaven!" yelled a drunk Meiko. I was wondering where she had been for the past 40 minutes while we played Monopoly, now I was sure she had secluded herself in the bathroom with a bottle of Sake. If my mom saw her... there would be serious trouble.

I started sweating as I remembered what she had just announced: I had to kiss Kaito, my friend. And Luka hasn't given up yet. I saw her head snap up, and grin to herself from the corner of my eye.

Damn it, she was about to start.

And how right I was about that...

"Okay!" Luka said standing up, and clapping her hands together with an evil smirk on her face. "Let's start the GAME!"

Everyone except for me and Kaito chorused a "Yay!"

I raised my eyes and saw Luka signaling the closet with her hand; her eyes on mine.

"In you go, Miku. Kaito."

I gulped, stood up, and walked directly to the closet. Kaito followed at my heels. I opened the door, and sighed closing my eyes. I would give my _first kiss _to my best friend. I would kiss Kaito. A small involuntary smile spread across my face, and as soon as I realized that, my eyes went wide. I shouldn't be thinking this, I was supposed to like Gakupo...

I stepped inside, and Kaito did too. Luka gave us a smile before closing the door.

"Your 7 minutes start... NOW!"

Kaito and I stared at each other blindly in the darkness. I couldn't talk or move. I could feel his breathing increasing slightly as my heart thumped at the same rhythm.

And then... I felt something smooth against my lips. _His _lips. At first, I didn't respond, I was too shocked to do anything, but my eyes slowly started to close.

Why hadn't I thought of kissing Kaito before? Not even when I was the thirteen-year-old Miku who had a huge crush on him had I given it much thought. It was something I didn't even imagine.

I felt his lips move more intently, and I finally got out of my daze. I kissed back and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck; my hands tangled in his messy hair.

I felt his tongue begging for entrance, which I granted enthusiastically. I now understood why it was called 7 Minutes in Heaven, though it felt as an eternity rather than just minutes. He pushed me against the wall, and now our sweet kiss became passionate and fierce. We started gasping for air even more than before, and my hands trailed down his neck to his chest.

I would never forget this I was feeling. Could an old feeling revive?

I was in love with Kaito, he ditched me, I forgot him, we become close friends: we teased each other, and now, we kiss, and this I was feeling in my heart was supposed to have disappeared.

Could I still love him?

If I did, I wouldn't tell him; I didn't want to be depressed with his rejection again. I would tell no one.

"You've got one more minute!"

My eyes fluttered open, and I pushed Kaito aside. He stumbled back and started breathing as heavily as I was. I straightened my clothes and hair and waited for Luka to open the door. When she did, she looked at us surprised: we looked like we had entered. Like nothing had happened, but if she knew...

"You were supposed to kiss, you know?" She said demanding. I raised my eyebrows high, and decided to tease her a little bit. I smirked. Her eyes widened.

"You-"

"Who said we didn't? "

"You did!"

"Who said we did?"

She glared at me and made a face as she sat back down. I didn't look at Kaito for the rest of the night. I tried to look eager as I talked to the others, but I was in my own depressed bubble.

Was I really still in love with him?

**Mei: THERE! DONE!**

**Neru: Wow! You actually _can _write a kiss decently, huh?"**

**Mei: Well, coming from you, that's a good compliment! Thanks for reading, and review! Come to this side, we have cookies!**


	13. Omake: Tricky Confession

**Mei: This is an Omake! This is Kaito's version of Miku's confession when they were thirteen-year-olds!**

**Neru: Let's start! She owns nothing!**

_Kaito's POV_

I looked at Miku. She was sitting in the front row, looking at the teacher boringly. Her head rested in the palm of her hand as her eyes would sometime close and reopen when Meiko or Luka, who were sitting on either side of her, would hit her in the head with their notebooks.

I chuckled silently to myself shaking my head slowly. Why is it that I always find myself staring at her? Maybe I thought she was interesting – which I actually did think – or that her ability to make everyone smile was amazing. She was like a light bulb, illuminating everything she could reach. I, of course, was not a part of that group right now: I sat in the last row, sulking, actually paying attention to the teacher and what she was writing on the board.

I was quiet, didn't interact much with people. She was bright. Moon and sun. Black and white. What other opposites could we be like?

"Kaito," Someone beside me whispered. I turned to see Yui, a pretty girl who always talked to me. "Stop staring at Miku, or she will punch you!"

I frowned. Was I that obvious? **(A/N: Uh... yeah. Pretty much.)**

She smiled. I decided to play dumb, and returned it. "OK."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her, of course!" She said in a cheerful mutter.

"I-I don't-"

She made a face. "Right." She gave a I-don't-believe-you look and her eyes flickered to the front.

Do I like her?

I thought of it. If the way my chest hurt whenever I see her; if the way I looked at her was love, then I was _madly _in love. But, can a thirteen-year-old guy like me, be _in love_? It was definitely weird; I was sure I sounded like a girl with an enormous crush.

My eyes went back to her, but this time, I blinked. There were a couple of aquamarine eyes which had just met mine. Miku's eyes widened and she blushed bright red.

Wait a sec... she was _blushing?_

Hatsune Miku, was blushing!

I blushed too, and looked away at the same time she did. She had been looking... at _me_? No way. She must have been looking at...

I turned around and saw Fujimoto Taeki behind me. Huh, so she was looking at him. He was "everyhhm girl's dream", or at least that is what the girls used to say.

_But, what about the blushing? _A small voice in my head asked. Maybe she was embarrassed that I had caught her looking at him.

Yeah, that must be it.

_Ring!_

The bell rang, and I picked up my stuff. I ran to the cafeteria, sure that Miku would be there and that she would save a seat for me.

We were, indeed, friends, we ate lunch together, and sometimes studied together. But, from that to, I don't know, hang out like real friends; that hadn't happened yet.

I picked my food, and looked around for her table. She was, as always, sitting with Luka and Meiko, and some of her other male friends, including Fujimoto. As I saw her talk and smile with him, I tried to look for another seat, but it was too crowded.

"Oi! Kaito!"

My eyes flew towards the voice. Luka was waving at me and signing the seat beside her, in front of Miku. I smiled, and reluctantly started walking there. Miku turned her head to me, and blushed furiously. Again.

Maybe she's actually sick. **(A/N: So dense... ¬¬)**

I sat down.

"...so what do you say about going to that concert? It's free, and in the middle of the plaza!"

"I don't know, Meiko, I don't like that band as much as Arashi."

"Oh c'mon, Luka! Let's go!"

"Fine, but you'll pass by my house, OK?"

Meiko huffed and pouted. "Fine."

Miku and I laughed at the same time. That made us stare at each other, and look away again. Seriously, what's going on today? Suddenly she's all nervous.

"Why are you so nervous today, Miku-chii?" Meiko asked frowning. Thank God I didn't have to ask myself. I awaited her answer.

"I-I," She was stuttering? "I don't feel too well, I think I'll go to the infirmary." She stood up.

"Kaito, can you go with her?" Luka asked. I nodded and stood up as well.

Miku's eyes widened and walked backwards while holding her hands in front of her.

"N-No, I'll go alone, don't w-." She stumbled and was about to fall. I dashed to her side and caught her. I stared into her eyes and her mouth opened as she muttered incoherently.

I helped her straight up, and accompanied her to the infirmary silently.

"How do you feel, darling?" The nurse asked her warmly.

"I just need to rest." She said flatly and laid on the bed. I sat down in the chair next to it, and she glanced at me. She looked away for a while, and then turned back with her usual teasing smile.

"So, are you going to stay here forever, or what?"

I was stunned. A minute ago, she was all shaky, and now she's smirking? Women and their mood-swings...

"Uh... should I leave or-?"

"NO!" She had shouted so loud that I thought the nurse would come immediately, which surprisingly didn't happen.

"W-What?"

"Stay." She muttered under her breath. She was red and looking to the other side, while she bit her lower lip, and played with the sheets.

I blushed too.

"A-Alright."

There was a pregnant silence.

"S-So," I decided to break it. "Are you feeling any better?"

She looked at me and gaped slightly before answering. "Yes."

"Oh."

I looked outside the window, but could feel her eyes on me. She had those piercing eyes penetrating my facade. I was trying to look calm, but couldn't.

The bell rang once again, and I waved at her as I left for the next class.

_After class, in the park_

I decided to read the Harry Potter Series once again, and right now I was sitting against a tree with The Order of the Phoenix in my hands.

Who knew Harry could yell like that? I mean, I'm sure he was really upset and angry at Hermione and Ron but-

"Kaito!"

I raised my eyes from the book, and saw Miku panting hard. She was flushed from the running.

"I-I like you!"

I dropped the book and gaped wide-eyed at her. Had she just said what I think she said? She... like me? As in _like _like? Impossible. But I don't understand what she-

"W-Why... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" She snapped at me. Another mood-swing.

I closed my mouth and gulped nervously. I put the book back into my bag, and looked up shyly, to then stand up and glare at my feet.

"Did... Did you get what I said?" She asked shifting. I glanced at her right away and muttered.

"I-I d-don't..."

I shook my head frowning. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't like _me. _I, who is so different. I, who never shines like she does. I, who loved her.

"Ha, ha, ha." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was laughing? "I-I know. I... meant that I consider you as a very important friend, ha ha, y'know..."

My eyebrows went higher. I get it now: she considered me a friend, just a friend. And I, who loved her, had to put up with it. Put up with this new statement.

"O-Oh... yeah..." Came my answer.

"Well... bye." She said, and before I could answer, she ran off. I thought I heard a sob before she left.

_Next Day_

I closed my eyes, and opened the door slowly, sighing. The normal sound of the messy classroom in the morning filled my ears.

I glanced around looking for her. She wasn't here. Why wasn't she here? Today, is Friday. She always comes early this day. She says its because its the last day of the week, and she wants to be able to enjoy it fully.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my shoulder, and I looked down at Miku, stony faced. She was smiling cheerfully and... hugging me? What the-?

"Kaito! Hello-o!" She grinned wider. I opened my mouth stupidly, and closed it.

"Get in, already!" Came Meiko's bored voice behind us. Miku punched me playfully in the arm and said.

"Get in, best friend."

**Mei: Oooh! Poor Kaito!**

**Neru: You're soooo mean!**

**Mei: Thank you so much! Right now, I'm starting to write a chapter about you, Empire people, so don't provoke me!**

**Neru: FINE! * storms off ***

**Mei: Reviews are like shooting stars for me!**


	14. Befriending the Enemy

**Mei: I'm going to the US on Tuesday! With my two best friends and our moms!**

**Neru: Bring me something!**

**Mei: It's for our 15th birthday! Since I'm so happy, I'll write and write more!**

**Neru: Oh God...**

**Mei: OK, here go the Empire people, for ya!**

**Neru: She owns nothing but Akira!**

_Akaito's POV_

I was sent here again. I was sent to befriend him, and I didn't know what to do. Neru had said:

" _You have to gain his confidence! I'll do the same with the twins!"_

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

"_That's not my problem, it's yours! Figure a way to become close!"_

But now, I stood here, in front of his house with my finger an inch from the door bell I couldn't manage to press.

"Akaito, press it now!" Daisuke muttered in my ear. My mind was blank. What was I going to say?

"Oh, I'll do it!" And before I could stop him, he pressed it with his small hand.

"NO-!"

_Ding Dong!_

The door opened, and a maid looked me from head to toe. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then she smiled politely.

"Yes, what may the young sir want?"

I couldn't find my voice for a few seconds.

"I-I'm looking for Aizawa Akira; I'm a friend of his."

"Come in, please. The young master is in the practice room at the moment, wait for him in the garden."

"Thank you."

I stepped in and saw the giant garden again, with its Koi pond and Sakura trees. It felt strangely familiar, even though I had been here only once, but since this place had been reappearing in my head since this morning, I guess it is normal.

The maid led me to a bench, and told me to wait there. I, of course, stood up as soon as she disappeared into the house, and ran looking for the practice room. I found it when I heard classic Japanese music playing.

The door was ajar, so I peeked through it and my eyes widened. Inside, was a beautiful long-haired girl with green eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono and was holding fans in her hands as she danced. I couldn't take my eyes off her, at first because her movements were so smooth, so gentle so...graceful, but then after I recognized who it was, my eyes widened: Akira.

That was Akira for sure, and my hunch was confirmed when the green-haired girl I had seen leaving this place last time, said:

"Akira, why are you so distracted?" She was smirking.

Akira sent a glare her way and then shouted. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW I'M WORRIED ABOUT _THAT_ THING!"

A Music Spirit went flying to her, and slapped her with her tiny hand. Akira's and my mouths hanged open. The slap, though small, had been so strong that it left a red spot with the shape of a hand in her cheek.

"Wha-?"

"REI!" Another Music Spirit said, as it held the other one by the arm. "WHAT DID YOU JUST-"

"I don't know anymore! We used to be sure about not helping the Vocaloid team, but now? I mean, she – I mean – _I _gave us those amazing weapons, and she believes in us, Gumi!"

"Akira, I know what you mean, but chill out a little bit! If your mom comes here and sees you like this she will-"

"Akira?" I don't know what made me talk, but my voice just came out. The people in the room's heads turned my way. Akira's face was a mask of horror as the green-haired girl ran to me and pulled me by the collar inside. She closed the door and threw me, hard, to the floor.

"OW!"

"You!" She shrieked at me. "Did you hear everything?"

I looked at Akira and she was just gaping at me. "H-Hi!" I muttered.

"Aren't – Aren't you-? Aren't you that Yakuza guy from last time" She asked frowning, finally getting out of her shock state.

"Yes, it's me, Akaito." I stood up slowly. At held my hand in front. She didn't take it.

"You haven't answered my question," The other girl said. "Did you hear everything?"

Akira's face shadowed fear once again.

"Yes." I said, and as soon as I said the words I regretted it.

The last thing I saw before I fainted was a fist going towards me.

_Neru's POV_

Sunday. Where do they go on Sundays? I was supposed to befriend them, as if that were a mere accident. I had already talked to Len; now, I had to make sure Rin liked me as well.

In their house, I heard something about a park, and a supermarket. But how many parks were there in Tokyo?

I looked down at the map in my hands, and crossed the road. In front of me, the Plum Tree Park **A/N: Dunno if it exists.)** full with laughter and running kids, was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

I could just stare at it all the time, doing nothing, and feel at peace. This was my favorite place, where I came every time I felt uneasy. Good thing it was on my way to searching for them. There was a supermarket just across the street. This could be the park I was looking for!

"Neru, are you really looking for them?" Sapphire said raising her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course! Watch me!" I continued my search until-

"Mom will be really mad at you for buying that Rin! You know she doesn't like it when you buy too much bananas and oranges."

"But they are healthy! Unlike you buying candies and-"

"Don't you blame this on me!"

Rin and Len were bickering like last time. Were they always fighting?

"Hey, aren't you Naka?"

I turned around with my eyes wide to find Len smiling and Rin frowning with curiosity. I tried to smile back, but it came out like a grimace. He walked towards me, dragging his sister who looked extremely interested in me now.

"This is my sister Rin. Rin this is Naka, I told you about her remember?" Len introduced us. Rin and I shook hands.

"He's told me everything about you!" She said excitedly. Did he really told her about me? But I've just seen him once! "I think we'll be great friends!"

She hugged me. Was this girl always hyper? I looked at Len who looked amused, but definitely not surprised. I smiled nervously trying to not give my real feelings away.

"Why don't you come with us?" Len asked cheerfully. I blushed. He looked sooo cute when he did that! No Neru, he's the enemy!

"Er- Well, if it's no bother..."

"'Course it's not!" Rin shook her head so much that I thought it would fall off.

We sat down by the tree and talked, mainly, about music. But then the conversation led to a weird mumbling about boyfriends and girlfriends. Rin asked me eagerly if I had a boyfriend. I, of course, said no, and heard a strange relief sigh and I saw his eyes widen as he covered his mouth with his hands. He frowned.

What's wrong with this guy?

I looked at him, and stared into his amber eyes; the heat coming back to my cheeks. I looked away immediately.

"I- I have to go." I said awkwardly, and stood up.

"Bye-bye, Naka-chii!" Rin exclaimed as I ran out of the park and to the apartment.

"Haku?"

"Over here!"

I stumbled tiredly towards the source of the voice and-

"ARGHHH!"

"What in the bloody hell-? Haku?"

I had tripped over a motionless Haku lying flatly on the cold floor. I stared at her, thinking she might have fainted like always, but then she talked.

"Ouch, that hurt Neru-chan!"

"What are you doing in the floor?"

She smiled as we stood up and dusted our clothes off.

"I'm looking for Aria, she suddenly decided to play Hide and Seek, and since she's so tiny..."

"ARIA!"

Aria's head popped from the kitchen. She was raising an eyebrow, and looked skeptical. "What?"

"You know she can't do much effort and you make her play Hide and Seek with you? Do you want to kill her?"

Both her eyebrows pulled down together, she growled and turned around. I hate Aria, I hate her and her stupid personality with her stupid mood-swings and stupid emotions.

In short, I hate all that has to do with her; but of course, she doesn't get the first place of my black list, that top is reserved for dear old Zatsune.

"So, did you...er, what did you call it? Um, yes, _befriend _the enemy?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak coherently at the moment because of the fury.

"So... how was it?"

"Good, I guess."

"Good? It was brilliant!" Sapphire exclaimed looking at me as if I had expressed my sudden desire of quitting Empire. She looked at Haku. "She did great! She got to actually befriend the twin girl, you know, Rin, and then she got Len to even blush!"

My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about! That was not me!" I shuddered at the impossible thought of Len liking me that way.

"Are you blind? It was so obvious that I thought he would kiss you in that moment!" Sapphire's eyes were bright with excitement as she yelled this at me. I, of course, trying to be rational, ignored what she had just said, and proceeded to the kitchen, thirsty for water.

But, my stupid conscience had to intervene.

_Sapphire saw it too!_

So what? Maybe she saw what she wanted to see.

_You know that you just admitted that you wanted that right? Because Sapphire is a part of you._

Damn you. Just shut up!

_I'm your conscience, honey. I never shut up, just like you._

Shoot. Just... let me think, alright?

_Hai!_

Was it possible that he liked me?

**Mei: Now we have to lovesick teenagers: Miku and Neru, asking whether they love or are loved.**

**Neru: Wow, that was kinda poetic...**

**Mei: Well, I'm in the mood for poesy now. Whatever, I would say this is a filler if the fact that Akaito discovered Akira's secret, and that Len had started to blush around Neru weren't important things. Well, I'm writing the next chapter right now, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy!**


	15. Second Attack

**Mei: I'm back!**

**Neru: Yay...**

**Mei: Well, nothing to say really, so... on with the story!**

**Neru: She owns nothing but Akira and this plot!**

_Miku's POV_

Poke.

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop it! I'm not in the mood for nothing!"

Poke.

"ARGHHH!" Doki, who had been poking me in the cheek for almost half an hour, jumped back and growled. "I'm trying to think here!"

"You're not doing any good sulking here!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

I sighed. I hate to admit it, but she's right, sitting here, in front of a hot coffee cup, staring at nothing, wasn't helping me get passed the shock that overwhelmed me. I had kissed Kaito just 10 hours ago, and I still couldn't believe that I had kissed back.

Even after discovering that I could be in love with Kaito again, wouldn't change a thing. I would tease him, and he would yell, which would lead to a new bickering session. In front of the others, and specially him, I had to show that it hadn't affected me in the slightest, although this was a big lie.

"...and you're staring into space with this weird look on your face and- are you listening to me?"

I shook my head, and heard Doki sighing. "I give up! I. GIVE. UP!"

She threw her hands in the air, and stormed out of the kitchen. I was sure she was off to see Remi so that they could discuss – more like plot something against us – our new mood-swings.

I knew, from what Doki had said about Remi telling her, that Kaito was even more confused than I was. He had locked up in his room, and wouldn't let his own Music Spirit in.

That attitude made me wonder if he had felt the same spark that I sensed when our lips met. My hand unconsciously flew to my mouth and I touched it closing my eyes, remembering the sensation that kiss had provoked in me.

The phone rang and I ran to it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Miku! Want to come with us to the park?"_

It was Len.

"Um... who's going?"

"_All of us, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito and me!"_

What did I expect? For him to not come? I had to face him someday... right?

"...Ok."

"_Great! See you in an hour."_

I left to my room, and changed my pajamas for casual clothes. A skirt, sneakers and a blue tank top.

I got out of the house and started walking slowly.

_Akaito POV_

I opened my eyes and saw two pair of green orbs looking at me intently. I shrieked and back out. My back pressed against the wall, and I felt something fall in my head. As I rubbed it, I saw Akira's eyes widen, and ran to catch the trophy that had hit me.

The other green-haired girl called Gumi looked at me with a determined glare.

Akira directed her attention back to me after polishing her trophy, and said. "So... you know now."

I gaped at her and slowly nodded looking at the floor. I saw her lips purse and her eyes narrow. I could tell she had definitely hoped I had thought I'd imagined it.

She sighed and slid down to the floor covering her face with her hands.

"I- I won't tell anyone." I blurted out before I could stop it. She looked up and frowned at me as if I were a strange creature.

"Really?" She asked weirdly. "You... won't?"

"I won't." I said solemnly.

Akira stood quiet a long time. She seemed to be trying to decipher whether I was lying or saying the truth. She frowned slightly and I did the same but looking away.

Gumi smiled as her eyes flickered from Akira to me. "Well then, is this the 'Yakuza' guy?"

Akira glared but nodded.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, call me Gumi." She waved eagerly.

"I'm Akaito." I muttered standing up. "Nice to meet you too."

"Great."

I looked at my watch and remembered what Zatsune had said: _"Six o'clock on the dot, Kaito."_

"I have to leave now. I'll be back!" I said as I ran without looking back.

Good luck, Akira, Gumi.

_Back to Miku's POV_

"Soledad, Fakimaru and Fariza kept dancing, remember?"

"And Doki and Remi sang to the top of their lungs!"

The others kept recalling what their Music Spirits were doing the night of the slumber party. I was not in the mood for reviving that night. It had all happened too fast, as if it had been a dream. I still could not believe it, and if anyone else knew about it, I'm sure they would be in the same state of shock I'm in.

"Miku?" I turned to Meiko and raised my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Are you sur-?"

"Save it."

I glared at her, hoping she would shut up, which she did immediately.

Thank God.

"So, how are you feeling?" A whisper came from my right. Luka was looking at me expectantly. The others were still talking, not minding us.

"What do you mean?" I muttered back at her. She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, bloody hell!" I whisper-yelled. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not." She replied in the same hushed tone. "If you were right as you say, you wouldn't have locked yourself at home!"

"Hmph!"

I looked away crossing my arms tightly across my chest, not daring to tear my gaze away from the first rock I found.

Suddenly, Gakupo's cellphone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello. WHATT? WHERE? We're going there right now!" He shut the phone and looked at us wildly.

"We have trouble."

_Normal POV_

They ran towards the Aizawa Household as if their lives depended on that – which was, in a way, true.

Miku wondered why was that Dancing School so important if there were a lot more, she was sure. But then it hit her; two answers: first, Aizawa Akira lives there, and second, it was a _dancing _school, there were lots of dancing talents there!

How could she be so stupid!

"Kaito, over here!" Miku turned her head, and saw Kaito run behind a tree, where the others were. She was the only one left running! _Such friends I have_, she thought bitterly.

Miku ran behind Kaito, and listened.

"...change now. We have to! If we arrive there, and they are already in that place, we'll be dead!" Gakupo said.

"You're right." said Luka, and everyone gaped at her. She was agreeing with him? "We won't have time, if you value your lives, we have to transform now!"

They looked at each other and nodded.

A minute later, they were running again, weapons in their hands.

"Around the corner!" Gakupo shouted and they turned.

Akira and Gumi heard something break and Lana scream. Their heads turned to the vase that had just exploded in the far wall of the dancing studio.

"Tut, tut. Your instincts were sharper in Yamaha, Akira-kun." The cold voice of Zatsune Miku said as she floated in from of the opened door that led to the garden.

"Who the hell are you?" Akira asked as she stood up slowly.

"Of course! You don't remember me!" Zatsune said grinning madly, but then it turned into a furious sneer. "But that doesn't matter, because I'll make you regret you were born again!"

"Gumi!"

"Ok!" Gumi answered. "Lana, here we go!"

"Us too, Akira!" Rei said.

They transformed and then, the Vocaloid team arrived.

Akira and Kaito stared at each other when their eyes met, while Miku and Zatsune's identical, but at the same time different, faces frowned.

Zatsune let out a bark of a laugh. "Look who we have here!" She extended her arms and smiled widely at the Kaito. "Kaito has finally decided to appear!"

Meiko made a funny noise, which Zatsune ignored completely. She turned back to Akira.

"Akira, are you happy to see your partner in crime? Because you do know you're both thieves, right?"

Luka's and the others' jaw dropped.

"Gothic Miku-look-alike girl said what?"

**Mei: YEEEEHH! I'm back from the US! I bought 15 manga book: Shugo Chara! (2), Hana Kimi (1), Vampire Knight (1), Ultra Maniac (1), Maid-sama (2), Gakuen Alice (3), Love Com (2), Tsubasa Chronicles (1), Kimi ni Todoke (1) and Ouran (1); the whole HP Series, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and The Lighting Thief!**

**Neru: You're a book worm!**

**Mei: *excitedly* I know!**

**Neru: You're hopeless.**

**Mei: Thanks for reading!**


	16. We're in

**Mei: Here it comes, chapter 16!**

**Neru: PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Normal POV_

Akira and Kaito stared at Zatsune as if she were mad. The others yelled a loud "WHAT?" that echoed through the dancing room.

"We were what?" Akira asked Zatsune, who smirked and nodded evilly.

"Thieves, dear. Are you deaf?"

Akira's hand flew to her belt, where Black Shield and pill-form of the bazooka were. The Vocaloid team's eyes followed her every move.

...and so did Zatsune. Her face went gloom. She recognized that blood gun, that one had killed her back in Yamaha. As she glared at it, her staff, which had materialized out of thin air, glowed with red sparks exploding on top, like fireworks.

Without taking her eyes of Black Shield, she snapped. "Finally, face to face with you!"

Meiko and Luka glanced nervously at each other, and Len was hugging Rin, who had just started to get scared. Gakupo stayed normal, remembering what his other selves, from the future and Yamaha had said about Akira and Zatsune's relationship: _"Akira and Miku were sworn enemies since... something happened..."_

"_The only one to fight Zatsune, is Akira."_

The calm that characterized Zatsune in these kind of situation had disappeared from her face. She now looked like a deranged madwoman.

Kaito noticed this and swished his whip in her direction, trying to take her attention away from Akira. Zatsune jumped, and finally seemed to notice Kaito once again.

"Kaito!" She shrieked eagerly. "You're just as I remember you, a filthy, outsider thief!"

"Explain that!" Akira yelled, finally speaking again.

Zatsune smirked. "It seems you don't know! Well, let _me _be the one to tell you a story!"

Kaito looked back at Miku, and saw she had a confused look on her face. She looked so defenseless and innocent in that moment...

Miku caught his eye, and they stared at each other until Zatsune scoffed.

"Disgusting!" She said throwing her arms up in the air. "Giving each other lovey-dovey glances! I remember you used to do that too. Smiling at each other... DISGUSTING!"

Red light shot from her hand, and almost hit Gumi, who was pushed aside by Akira, who received the impact instead.

"Akira!" Gumi ran to her best friend and help her stand up. Akira was panting slightly, and she had a large bruise on her cheek.

"You said you were going to tell us a story, right? Why don't you bloody start, then!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Akira-kun." Zatsune said, her voice like bitter honey. "But I'll do as you say now."

She smiled, and everyone got prepared to finally hear another hint from their past lives.

"Let's start by saying you are one annoying knight, and being the first one, just made you worse."

Akira frowned.

"So, you always got in my nerves, and I couldn't do a thing, although I was the princess' cousin." She signed Miku with a gesture of her hand, and continued. "I was named like her, Miku as well, but was born a few minutes before she and her twin sister – yes, you had a twin sister – were born."

_A twin _sister_? Then how come I have a _brother_?_ Miku thought.

"And," Zatsune continued. "Let's just say you did something I will never forgive you for."

Akira glared at her. "Why don't you say it already?" She yelled exasperated. "Stop giving us this crap!"

Zatsune grimaced. "I can't. Not yet."

Kaito frowned at her. Why was she contradicting herself? She said she was going to tell them the truth, and now she's gotten cold feet, or what?

Zatsune gave him a nasty grin. "I know, it is frustrating, isn't it?"

Kaito stared; keeping eye contact.

"But you'll have to wait, a bit more; I've told you enough today."

"Then why are you still here?" Miku said. Zatsune's eyes flickered towards Akira for a second, and then she raised her eyebrows at Miku.

"I have business here." She said coolly. "Business with the talents that are trained here."

Akira's eyes widened.

Suddenly, a group of small kids came into view, they were smiling and were being led by Akira's mother and two of her sisters: Arisa, and Reiko.

Zatsune smiled and directed her staff towards them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Akira yelled, but Zatsune had already taken their dancing abilities. Ten purple balls of light, flew into a transparent recipient, which Zatsune immediately held.

"See you, Akira-kun." She said and disappeared.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"It's my bloody fault!"

"It is not your fault, Akira."

"It is, it is, it is, it is, it i-"

Gumi slapped her. The others stared, stunned. Akira looked away.

"It is my fault, if I had protected them, they wouldn't-"

"Listen to me!" Gumi shrieked as she caught Akira's head in her hands. "Reason! It's done! Stop lamenting what won't change already!"

"She's right, y'know."

Both girls turned to Kaito who blushed and looked at his feet. "You can't beat yourself up like this. We've got to come up with a plan."

Gakupo smiled a bit. "Why don't we introduce ourselves first?"

The others nodded.

"I'm Gakupo." Gakupo said. "Those are Luka, Miku and Kaito. The blonde are the twins, Rin and Len, and that sleeping girl over there is Meiko."

Gumi pointed to herself. "Gumi."

"Akira." Akira muttered almost inaudibly.

Silence took over until Rin shouted.

"I hate silence! Why don't we say something already?"

"What do you want us to say, Rin?" Len asked.

Rin glared at him fiercely. Len looked terrified.

"About how to get those abilities back, of course. What else if not that?"

"She's right." Miku, who had been quiet during the whole conversation finally spoke up. She had been wondering about what Zatsune had said. She had had a twin sister, then why does she have a twin brother now? And what had been going on between Zatsune and Akira for her to hate; no, _loathe _him that much? "We have to do something."

"What do you want us to do?" Akira had raised her head, and was now staring without emotion at Miku. She looked dead; as if life had been sucked out of her. It was a terrible sight, but Miku had to endure watching into her emerald green eyes. She, somehow, understood Akira's feelings; to see someone you love like that, was painful.

Miku gulped.

"I guess we should start working together from now on." Gumi and Akira glanced at each other and looked skeptically back at Miku. It was obvious they didn't wanted to.

"Look," Miku said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you don't want to help us with the 'save the world' thing, but, do it for your sisters, alright? Just until we get their abilities back."

Akira sighed. "I'll do it."

Gumi nodded. "Me too, count me in."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Zatsune was back.

Taito and Kikaito smiled sheepish grins and tried to flee from the place, but Zatsune caught them by the collar, and stopped them.

"You are going to explain me NOW why the Yamaha tragedy I've been waiting for hasn't happened yet!"

Kikaito shook his head. "But it has already happened, remember? The princess' de-"

"You know I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the Vocaloid team's sacrifice!"

Taito raised his hand like a kid. Zatsune nodded.

"Well, remember time only moves when you're here, that's the curse you put, right? If you want it to go normally, why don't you take it off?"

Zatsune looked appalled. "You're right. Sorry Kikaito, I'm just ticked off by my own stupidity."

Kikaito's eyes widened. Zatsune had never said sorry to him, she had only said that to the boss, actually. Before he could reply, Taito nudged him hard in the ribs, and signed him the transparent container.

"Wow! You can actually manage the Vocaloid team alone!"

Zatsune rounded on him and glared. "You thought I couldn't, didn't you? Thought I didn't have as much power as Saint Miku, didn't you? Well, I'm going to tell you something, Kikaito-kun."

Kikaito winced and cringed.

"I won't rest until Hatsune Miku is dead _again_."

**So, please review! I _love _it when you do that! :D**


	17. Blooming Love and Spy Kids

**So guys, first of all, thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I only own this plot, Yashichi and Akira.**

**Neru: Hell yeah, they are! Now, on with the chapter!**

_Akaito's POV_

At first I was running towards the flat, but then hid on the top of a tree, and saw everything. I couldn't watch any longer, I had to get out of my hiding place. Seeing the grief and guilt in Akira's eyes was too much, so I ran out of that place, not minding where I was going, only trying to forget the look on her face. But, why does it matter to me, anyway?

I stopped in the middle of crossing a road.

Why would it matter to me what she does?

As I wondered over that particular question, the honk of a car interrupted my thoughts. I turned in time to see a truck coming directly at me. My eyes grew wide, and I couldn't move. Luckily, the truck came to a stop, making the tires squeal.

The driver, a man with white, long hair and beard, and tattoos all over his arm, showed me his middle finger, and then signed me the pavement with his thumb. I bent over in an apology, and quickly stepped away. The man gave me a rude glare as he drove past me.

I sighed in relief, and tucked my hands hastily in my pockets and walked at a slow pace until I reached our flat.

As I opened the door, someone jumped at me and hugged me tightly. When I could finally realize what had happened, I opened my eyes and saw gray hair just below my chin.

"Haku, what the hell?"

Haku raised her head just a bit. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I thought you were Neru, she went to buy some vitamins for me to take."

"Oh." I helped her stand – since she was sliding down me – and guided her to the couch where I sat her. I went to the kitchen an got a glass of water.

"Do you want something?"

Haku gave me a small smile. "An apple, please."

I frowned. Wow, she actually asked for something healthy instead of a bunch of those pills the Boss used to give her.

"'Kay."

I brought her, her apple, and I sat in the sofa in front, drinking my water. She bit the apple and stared at her hands.

I looked away, and stared at my bedroom door, which was closed and let my mind wander back to the question. Why does it matter to me?

"What are you worried about?"

My eyes flew to the source of the voice. Haku had a small smile in her face as she tilted her head to the side, examining me.

"What?"

She smiled bigger. "I know something's up, Akaito. You've never been good at hiding anything y'know?" She bit her apple once again.

I stared shocked. Haku... what? She could actually understand _my _feelings? I remembered that one time when we were still small, and I was crying because I had broke my first radio, which the boss had given all of us as a present. She had come to me, wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders, and didn't say a word. She knew I needed silent company. Just her presence helped me.

But now, talking to her about this weird sensation... would it be alright to do so?

Not caring if it was right, or even if it was rational, I answered sighing.

"It's... Akira."

I hoped to see her face grimace in shock, but all she did was roll her eyes.

"Knew this would happen."

I felt anger built within me. "Yeah, well, you seem to always know everything, don't you? You keep giving me this know-it-all grin!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Because you think you are like some encyclopedia of me!"

She put her now finished apple on the table, and she adopted a serious gaze.

"In case you've forgotten Akaito, you are like a brother to me, so I _do _know plenty about you, alright? So talk to me, I'm sure you want someone to tell all of that you're keeping inside you!"

My eyes narrowed. "Wow, you _are_ healthy again." I mean, she used to not be able to even say a single phrase without at least breathing twice.

"Well, yes."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you."

Silence.

"I have some... strange feelings towards Akira, but I don't know what they are. I mean, when I'm with her, I wanna be her friend, and there when I'm alone, I tell myself that's impossible since we're on different teams, and... it's kind of really, _really _confusing.

"Then there are times, when I feel guilty for lying to her, and then I just know I can't tell her the truth even if I wanted to, and... and-"

"Wait a sec, there!"

I stopped and gave her a confused look, her eyes narrowed.

"Knew it, again."

"What?"

"Akira is a girl... isn't she?"

My heart broke, my mind stopped and my senses couldn't respond me. Had I just said that?

Akira is going to _kill_ me.

_Miku's POV_

We were walking to Sakura High School to find Gumi and Akira. Kaito and I led our small troupe. Gakupo and Luka came right after us, followed closely by the twins, and Meiko was tailing us. I had to accept that at first, the idea of coming here, seemed stupid, but we guessed that if we wanted to know how Akira and Gumi were at school, we had no choice but to spy on them.

Kaito had suggested bringing walkie-talkies and dressing up with other school's uniform we found in a Laundry near my house.

The twins ran to a bush and peeked through the branches. They were each carrying binoculars, and were whispering quietly to each other.

Kaito and I stepped behind a tree, and Gakupo and Luka did the same in the one next to ours. Meiko stood in the middle, swinging as she danced and sang to her iPod.

I rolled my eyes. _Damn her._

"Meiko, can you please-"

Kaito's hand flew to my mouth and shut me up. I glared at him, but he immediately signed me something past my shoulder. I looked back and my eyes widened.

There they were. Gumi was sitting in a bench eating lunch while Akira played basketball in the court she was looking at.

I watched Akira make a dunk, and suddenly realized why the guys said he was good. He did all kind of complicated moves that I had never seen as he dashed from side to side bouncing the ball up and down. His teammates were the red team.

My walkie-talkie vibrated. It was Rin.

"Here, this is Miku. Over."

"_Miku, the red team seems to be winning. Over."_

"Well, I can see that. Over."

"_Yeah, well. Just wanted to keep you up with the game. Over."_

"You idiot," I hissed. "Only speak if there's something important going on, if not just-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

My head turned to see a girl with reddish curls and an innocent smile.

"Uhh..." Kaito mumbled. "We, we-"

"We're from Daigaku High School." I said. I had a story if something like this happened. "We've come to write a story for our school's paper, and we were... analyzing Aizawa-kun's moves."

"Oh." She said as her grin brightened. "I'm Kasane Teto."

"I'm Ayusawa Misaki." I decided that name from Maid-sama! Oh, how I love that manga. "And this are my friends and helpers whose names you don't need to know."

"Oh, okay."

"We were asking ourselves if maybe you could... um... tell us about Aizawa Akira while he's at school, like who he hangs out with, if he has fanclubs..."

The others stared at me as if I were a God, which maybe I was now that I've saved our necks.

"Well, he hangs out – mostly – with Gumi and the basketball team. He has three fanclubs, and for three totally different purposes." Teto said tapping her chin with her finger, thinking. "The fist one is because of his basketball talent, there's another one (only conformed by girls) about his... hotness?, and the last one is because of his singing ability."

"Wait, what?" Luka asked.

"Singing ability? Akira sings?" Len's eyes were big.

"Yes!" Teto said brightly. "Last year the Show Choir club made him sing in front of the whole school after he lost a bet. He's being popular about it since then."

"I never thought _the _Aizawa Akira could actually... _sing."_ Kaito mumbled under his breath, only loud enough for me to listen.

I wasn't too surprised by that, I mean, he had to have some ability, if he didn't he wouldn't be a Vocaloid, would he?

"Ok, and what about his classes?"

"Um, he's the second best of our year. The first one is Gumi. They normally compete for the fist place."

"And, what's going on with Gumi?" Everyone finally broke out of their shock, and their ears perked up at my question. Since we met them, we had been wondering if they were a couple.

"Oh," Teto exclaimed. "Akira-kun always says they're not going out, and so does Gumi-chan, but... they are like an item here. The both of them are together all the time."

Kaito and I glanced at each other.

"Thanks, Teto. We appreciate your help."

"No, it was nothing." she shrugged, and skipped back to the school, humming.

"So, we've got enough info, right? Then why don't we go back to-" Meiko was cut off by Luka.

"No way, we're going to totally spy on them." She opened her bag and took out an sleeping Fariza. The tiny Music Spirit raised her head and glared at her owner.

"What?" she asked grumpily.

"Go wake the others, we've got work for all of you!" And Luka threw her into the air.

"Why'd you bring her? You knew she hadn't slept all night because of your snoring." Meiko rolled her eyes as Luka hit her in the arm.

"I knew we would need her for something."

"So, what now?" Len asked.

"You stay here and wait for the Music Spirits." Luka grabbed Gakupo's arm and started dragging him towards the school. "This," she signed Gakupo. "And I will go first."

And they left.

"Now, we wait."

_Luka's POV_

"Ow!"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"But you're hurting me!"

"Shh!"

We sat down on the grass, just behind where Gumi sat, and pretended to talk. Gakupo kept a close look on the basketball court, while I took glances at Gumi the whole time.

"Oi! Akira!" A tall guy with blonde hair yelled as he waved and smiled at Akira. "Mind if I ask Gumi out?"

"Over my dead body!" Gumi had suddenly stepped up, and she hit the boy with her backpack. I couldn't help but notice her faint blush.

"There's your answer, Yashichi!" Akira shouted back as he grinned widely.

"Don't start, Akira-baka!"

"Hai, hai." He rolled his eyes at Gumi's words, and dunked the ball once more.

"You're incredible." Gumi said bitterly staring at her friend. "When in need of help, I won't go to you, Akira." And she stomped back to her seat, crossed-armed and frowning.

Yashichi laughed and sat down next to her.

"Why are you so mad? I thought you two weren't going out."

"And we're not, it's just that he did not stand up for me this time."

Yashichi raised his eyebrow. "This time?"

Gumi huffed. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't; but I guess you won't tell me, am I wrong?"

"No, you're quite right." Gumi sighed, tossing her apple-green hair behind her back. "I can't."

"Is it a secret?"

Yashichi stared at her for a long time. I felt Gakupo shift impatiently beside me, I looked at him, and saw he was staring at me the same way Yashichi was.

It was a sweet look, as if he felt tenderness at seeing me. I couldn't do anything but get lost into his eyes. What am I doing?

Stop. Stop it. This is Gakupo we're talking about.

I shook my head, and looked at the pair in front of me again.

"It is. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You don't have to." Yashichi said softly taking a strand of Gumi's hair, and putting it away from her face. He started to lean in, and then-

SMACK!

"Oops! Sorry, Yash! Didn't see ya there!" came the voice of Akira.

"Yeah, right." Yashichi muttered.

Akira winked at Gumi, who snorted and winked too. Yashichi, too busy rubbing his head, didn't notice this, but left to the infirmary after Akira told him he might have a concussion. After doing so, Akira jogged to Gumi's bench and threw himself down, snatching Gumi's bottle of water, and drinking it while Gumi complained about him doing that all the time.

"So, did my timing and expertise in aim save you from being stuck with Yashichi?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Didn't you just see?"

Akira laughed. "Yes, I did. I'm very good, aren't I?"

"You and your ego are chocking me to death."

"Uh-huh. Now explain, why – even when you've told me you like him – won't you accept?"

Gumi rocked back and forth silently for a minute. "Well, I want to take it slowly."

"Slower?" Akira asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Gumi blushed so deep, that the contrast with her hair made her look like a Christmas decoration. "Don't be such a git, ok? Stop it. You know how I am."

"Ok, ok, no more teasing, but give the guy a break!"

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right."

Gakupo took my hand, and with his head signed me the tree where the others were safely hidden. I nodded, and moved along with him back to our friends.

"What happened?" Miku asked excitedly.

"The Music Spirits not here yet?" I asked looking around. "Never mind, enough spying for today."

"What happened?" Miku asked again.

"Well, we confirmed that they're not a couple," Gakupo said. "And that Gumi wants something with a guy named Yashichi, but she wants to go slower and-"

"Ok, we get it." Meiko interrupted him. "That's enough for today, we'll come back tomorrow."

"We can't, tomorrow we _do _have school, not like today. We were lucky that today's our school's day."

After picking our things up, we all set off to our houses. Since Gakupo's mansion was near my house, we walked together. I could still feel the warmth of his hand when it had touched mine and-

Wake up, Luka! You hate this guy, and you're NOT a romantic person.

Shaking the weird thought, I waved good-bye to Gakupo and entered my house.

**Ok, so, this is the longest chapter yet. And I don't know if this is a filler or not, but I pretty much liked it. I have great plans for Gumi and Yashichi. But well, someone who reviewed (yes, you :D) asked me to write more LukaXGakupo, and there you go, their relationship has started to bloom.**

**About the upcoming chapters, I will only say that there will be more Miku and Kaito moments, some Yamaha flashbacks, and Glee! I love that show, hehe.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. I Dreamed a Dream

**A/N: So, this is chapter 18, hope you like it!**

**Neru:She owns nothing!**

_Normal POV_

Miku woke up to bright morning sun, and changed quickly into her uniform. School had seemed so far away since that time when she had found out she was a princess in her past life in a world called Yamaha. It felt surreal to be on her way to Seika High now.

Finally arriving, she ran into the classroom, and sat down behind Kaito, who was looking very gloom and tired. Miku shot Meiko a questioning look, which she returned by shrugging.

"He hasn't been able to sleep much." Someone said from her side. It was Luka, who had her pink hair tied in a lazy bun, she too seemed strangely exhausted. "Well, we haven't at least."

Miku's eyes widened. Was she suggesting t-that they had... oh my God!

Luka, realizing her friend's first thought, kicked her in the shin and Miku yelped loudly. Meiko went off laughing so hard that she fell off her chair, and crawled back on with tears shining in her eyes. Miku couldn't sometimes understand Meiko's sense of humour, it just seemed to be wickedly weird.

"Why then if not that?" She asked Luka, grumpily.

Luka huffed. "There had been a lot in our minds – separately, of course, different reasons."

_That's partly the truth_, Luka thought. Gakupo had been clouding every single thing in her subconscious since that time at Akira and Gumi's school, and she knew from what Remi had told Fariza, that Kaito was troubled about his new re-blooming feelings for a certain green-haired old crush. So yeah, they were different people they had been thinking about, but the reason was the same.

"Ah." Miku's reply came in a soft whisper, and raising her head back to Kaito, she confirmed what Luka had said, and decided that she too, felt the same. She felt extremely sleepy.

"What time is it, Luka?"

"7:39. By the way, you're early today, why?"

Miku shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Luka gave her a look that meant 'I know how that feels.', and started doodling in her notebook. Miku sighed and rested her head on the table, closing her eyes shut, trying to block all noise and sight away from her.

Her heartbeat started slowing, becoming a rather paced sound that was a lullaby to her... and she dozed off... and off... and off...

"_The princess is not in her bedroom!" A maid shouted in the main hall and fainted._

_The King and Queen looked at each other and called the guard._

"_Search for her, she might have been kidnapped!"_

_And while panic filled the castle, no one noticed a small, green-haired girl slid from behind a bush, and skip eagerly to the back garden. She was humming an old song that had been composed for her by an amazing musician and person: the Prime Minister._

_It was soft and melodic, and it reminded her of her best friend._

_Her eyes widened remembering the reason she had just escaped from being put into a more formal dress for her birthday party. So she ran, and ran towards the small house where the Prime Minister lived but-_

_THUMP!_

"_Ow!" Miku rubbed her head._

"_Are you OK, Miku?" A familiar voice said._

"_Kaito!" She hugged him, and her hugged her back, laughing._

"_Looks like you're fine... but wait." His voice turned anxious. "The whole guard is looking for you Miku-hime, if they know you're here they'll-"_

"_-kill her!"_

_They turned their heads to see Meiko strolling up to them, hands in her hips and looking furious._

"_My mom just fainted because of you, Miku!" She yelled. "I know she's your personal maid, but try to be more responsible, OK?"_

"_Says the person who wanted to try Sake." Luka said as she came with Gakupo behind her. He was holding some books, which Kaito eyed curiously._

"_They are for music spells." Luka said lifting her chin and looking superior. "I'm trying to learn now that I have powers."_

"_Good for you, Luka-chan!" Gakupo said and Luka blushed slightly._

"_By the way, have you seen Rin and Len? My father sent me to look for them." Luka added._

_The others shook their heads._

"_Where in the world are those twins?"_

"_UP HERE!"_

_Their eyes went upwards to see two identical grins in the blondes faces. They were in a Sakura. "We were taking a nap." Len said._

"_It's not time to take a nap, Len!" Meiko said. "You should be looking for Miku as well!"_

"_But she's in front of us!" Rin defended her brother. "Why would we look for someone we have just found?"_

"_Don't ask me. And tell me now the real reason you were up there. That excuse of 'taking a nap' seems suspicious."_

_Len sighed. "OK, we were hiding from Akira."_

"_Hiding from-?"_

"_Akira, yes." Rin said as she descended from the tree. Len followed._

"_What did you do this time?"_

"_Well..." Len looked at his feet. "She discovered us in the middle of trying to put a spell on her guitar so that it would play that horrendous song we all hate."_

"_That one from that stupid music group, Gallant 3?"_

"_The very same."_

"_Now I understand why she would be upset with you, you're a nightmare."_

"_Double Trouble." Miku said frowning. "Scary."_

_Len blushed. "Don't say that, Miku-chii."_

"_AHA! There you are!" Another green-haired girl said pointing with her finger at the twins. "AKIRA!" _

"_No! Gumi-sama, don't!"_

"_Too late." She said in a sing-song voice._

_An evil laugh came from behind them, and their eyes grew wide with fear._

"_H-Hey, Akira-kun!" Miku said waving her hand, and sweat-dropping. Kaito smiled evilly as well._

_Let the fun begin, he thought._

"_Rin, Len, how good to see ya." Akira said as he tossed his long light-brown hair to the side. His green eyes glowed wickedly._

"_You... will... PAY!" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin and Len yelled as Akira chased them around the garden._

_Miku, seeing as everyone was distracted, took Kaito's hand, and dragged him into his house. Kaito followed her without a word, an sat down in his bed, in front of Miku who had sat in a chair she had taken from the kitchen._

"_Happy Birthday." Kaito whispered at her smiling sweetly._

_Miku blushed. "Yes, well, thanks." She smiled too. "You asked me to come here early, you said there was something you wanted me to have, what is it?"_

_Kaito grinned and bended over to retrieve something from under his bed. It was a small, red-velvet box. Kaito handed it to Miku. She took it._

"_May I open it?" She asked, but she was already lifting the top._

"_You may." Kaito laughed._

_Miku giggled and her eyes went round at the necklace in her hands. It was silver and had an emerald-green and blue pendant hanging from the middle of the fine chain. _

"_You see," Kaito told her. "You are the green part, and I'm the blue one. That way we'll always be together."_

_Miku gasped loudly and threw herself at her best friend so eagerly, that Kaito and her fell back into the bed where she hugged him tighter._

_Suddenly, the door flew open, and in went Meiko and her mother, both with identical expressions of shock._

"_Oh my God! Miku, you're nine for God's sake! You can't be doing this kind of stuff and-"_

"_Kids this days! They are so carefree now that-"_

_Miku parted away from Kaito, smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and muttered "See you at the party." Kaito nodded, and smiled back._

_His best friend ran off and into the palace, where she-_

"Miku... Miku! MIKU!"

"Yes, I'm here!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Had she shouted it out loud? Miku supposed that she had as she studied her classmates and teacher's faces.

"Hatsune-san, please shut up, and don't sleep in class again!" Namura shouted angrily at her.

She blushed and looked away, but her eyes met Meiko's who had been the one to shout her name repeatedly. Her eyes went down to Miku's collarbone and gasped.

"How pretty! Miku, where did you get it?"

Miku frowned and looked down at her chest. There was the necklace in the dream, the one Kaito had given to her! She touched it as she gaped at it. Then, she felt someone's stare on her and saw Kaito staring at the necklace in disbelieve.

"What's going on with you two? You both fell asleep and now you're both strange!" Luka said.

Kaito's and Miku's eyes met and they saw the same confusion written in each others' face. Kaito mouthed 'Later' to her and she mouthed 'OK' at him, before letting the subject go, and try to concentrate on the board, unsuccessfully.

* * *

"I don't get it. What happened back there?"

"Do you think I've got a bloody idea?"

Kaito stomped his foot angrily on the floor, and Miku raised her eyebrows at him, suddenly amused.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought only girls did that."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Whatever, not in the mood."

"Well, that's not my fault."

_Yes it is, it is your fault completely, _Kaito thought. She was the person her had been thinking about and had made him unable to sleep through the night or even take a short nap in the afternoon.

"Yeah – er – ok, it's not your fault." He ran a hand through his hair at the same time Miku did. They stared at each other before bursting into hysterics.

"We seem to be in sync now, weird!"

"Yeah, do you think it might be because of the necklace."

Miku frowned. "Maybe."

"Should we ask Gakupo?"

"Yes, but not now, let's go to his... _mansion, _later."

"Definitely."

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I just put the "Definitely." thing there, but, whatever. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
